Draco: Against All Odds
by NerdyLionheartBruins
Summary: These are Draco's recollections of my other story Hermione: Against All Odds. This way you guys can see into Draco's life and decisions.
1. Secret Admirer

Foreword: This will be Draco's recollection of my story Hermione: Against All Odds. There will be two stories, one from each side of the glass.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to any references made to any of the Harry Potter series. Those rights remain with J.K. Rowling. The storyline, however, is my own and plagiarizing will be reported.

Thank you.

-NerdyLionheartBruins

* * *

**Chapter One: **_**Secret Admirer**_

It was a dreary summer day, full of rain and humidity. Draco watched as the rain danced on his window. His father had been trying to get Draco to take the responsibility of being a follower of the Dark Lord, but Malfoy was still stunned by last year. He watched as his godfather killed his beloved Headmaster. That night haunted him. Severus had told Draco that he did well, but Draco was more fearful of himself being killed by his father for not complying. He kept watch out the window and let his mind wander.

His mother was in the library with Bellatrix yelling at her for one reason or another. Draco had stopped caring years prior. His father was in another meeting with the Dark Lord. His house elves kept to themselves and out of his room. His mind wandered right to Hermione. Ever since he called her a mudblood in second year, he realized he liked her. Sending her owls after some of his worse transgressions. He always signed them as her "secret admirer". She was bound to know it was him, but he still didn't want to face it his feelings completely.

Pansy Parkinson paraded into his room, startling him completely. Draco groaned, he knew his father wanted him to marry Pansy, but Draco kept telling Lucius no. Pansy ran to Draco and threw herself on top of him, hoping to get his attention. He shoved her off of him and stood up. "What do you want _now_?" his voice cold and angered, she disturbed him too often. Her face went sullen as she looked like she was about to cry. She loved him and he never even gave her a second thought other than to mess with her.

Annoyed, Draco stormed off and found his mother alone in the library. He took her arm and gave her a weak smile. _'I bet Bella did this to her again. They need to stop fighting. I don't and didn't want to be a Death Eater… I just wanted to be with…'_ he snapped his mind out of it. He couldn't bring himself to even say her name in his head. Guiding his mother to her usual chair for dinner, she sat down and gave him a measly smile. He sat down opposite her waiting for his father to get home. _'We always eat as a family, even if my father is a bigoted prat'_ he found himself thinking right before his father entered. Dinner began and politics were discussed, though Draco chose to not partake.

Later that night, Draco was still awake. He had tried to sleep, but found it difficult with Hermione on is mind. He knew his father would kill him if he ever found out. Draco wondered what she was doing and if she would ever see him as anything other than an arse. He didn't want to treat her like that, but he was a Slytherin and she a Gryffindor. He was a pure-blood and she was muggle-blood. They lived in two separate worlds and he needed to act his even if he felt differently. He thought back to all the notes he sent her. Wondering if she ever read them and if she knew it was him, he fell asleep.

In his dreams, he kept watching her read his letters out loud to him as she snuggled up near the fire. The first letter she read was the last he sent.

_Hermione,_

_This is the first time I can come to my realization that I am not just an admirer. Ever since I first saw you, I realized I would end up breaking every rule I was taught one day to be with you. You are very exotic and bloody brilliant most of the time, even if you are always right._

_Secret Admirer_

Tears fell from his sleeping eyes. He loved her and now she knew it. His dream continued as she read his first letter aloud to him.

_Granger,_

_This is the seventh time I have tried to write how I feel. You drive me bloody insane and your friends are bloody annoying, but I like you. Don't get me wrong, I hate that Weasley boy and Potter is bloody insufferable being 'The Chosen One' and all, but I like you. I am sorry I am a bloody git, just forgive me and feel free to slap me if I get too out of line with you._

_Secret Admirer_

His dream ended and he woke up. Casting _tempus _he saw it was 7:30 in the morning. His letter should be arriving that morning, so he got up and got ready. Draco found his black slacks and his emerald button down shirt and put them on. It took him some time to find his black pair of shoes. Once he finished readying himself, which included his hair, he went down for breakfast. Pulling some food onto his plate; an owl flew in and landed right in front of him. His letter from Hogwarts had finally arrived. Opening it, he found out he was Head Boy, his father would be proud he hoped, and found his schedule. It was odd to get his schedule before school started, but he remembered his father ranting weeks ago that McGonagall would be Headmistress, so she probably changed some rules.

He finished his breakfast when his mother appeared. "Mother, I am Head Boy and need to get some books and robes today. Shall we go to Diagon Alley together?" his childlike voice showing. He knew she would be proud of him. A smile appeared on her lips, "Congratulations, my Draconus. We shall go later this morning. Let me eat first." Nodding, Draco kissed his mother's cheek and went to grab his robes.

Draco and Narcissa had entered Diagon Alley and immediately started shopping. Narcissa noticed there were Aurors everywhere, which meant no Knockturn Alley. They had finished getting new parchment and books for Draco when they stumbled into Hermione. She was exiting Flourish and Blotts. Making immediate eye contact, Draco tried to hide his feelings. "Why if it isn't the muggle witch?! What are you doing all alone?" He found himself becoming the target of a good sharp breath and smack from his mother. Trying to not rub his arm where she had just slapped him, he kept his gaze at Hermione. His mother mentioned something of Aurors defending the Golden Trio and told him to stop. Draco paid almost no attention before laughing at Hermione and walking away with his mother. All he needed was his potions ingredients and his new robes. It wasn't long before he found himself back at the bleak manor. He packed all of his stuff for Hogwarts and decided to read until dinner.

His father never showed for dinner. They waited two hours and decided to eat. Lucius sent word that he wasn't returning home and that both Draco and Narcissa were no longer part of his family. Narcissa found herself angry and crying, Draco took the note and hugged his mother. _'Of course… My father, choosing the Dark Lord over his family… That… That…'_ He couldn't find words to say. Draco held his mother until she dismissed him. He went to bed, hoping that this was all a joke. If his father was gone, Narcissa would leave once Draco entered back into Hogwarts. Sleep fell upon him with Hermione's image in his head. He hated himself for defying his father, but he couldn't help it if he felt differently about the world than his father.


	2. Hogwarts

**Chapter Two: **_**Hogwarts**_

Draco had been packed and ready to go since he got back from Diagon Alley. This morning consisted of his mother grieving and getting ready to head to their safe-house to hide from the Death Eaters that would surely come for her. Breakfast was silent and Draco left most of it on his plate. He felt bad for his mother, even if it was arranged, she loved Lucius. Draco didn't understand why, but she did. Slowly, the time came where he needed to head to King's Cross Station. It was bad enough that he thought of _her_ all night, he didn't want to find another reason to get frustrated and being late to the platform would do just that.

It was a little before 10:00 when Narcissa emerged with her trunks ready, "Draco, get your trunk, we need to leave so I can go to the safe-house." she pleaded with him. Draco reluctantly went upstairs and retrieved his trunk. Looking around, he made sure that if he wanted anything it would be in his trunk. His father taught him how to shrink items so that he could fit more in his trunk. Finding nothing to his liking, he tagged the trunk along with him downstairs. Narcissa was looking impatient as she waited in the main hall. They would travel by portkey in three minutes, he needed to be ready. At 10:00 sharp, he and his mother touched the Malfoy ring, that he was to inherit, and then the familiar pulling of his body through the air before landing on the platform. It was almost 10:30 when they landed.

Narcissa waved her wand over his trunk to make sure he wasn't bringing any Dark objects back to Hogwarts because she was hoping he would find the difference between his father and him this year. The scan proved to be false; nothing of any darkness was in his trunk. She touched his arm and got his attention, "Draconus, my dragon, I am sorry about all of this. Please, son, be careful this year. Don't let your father's words tell you who you are. You are your own person. I taught you to be courteous, this year you need to learn compassion. It may be with those that you hate that you find happiness. I know that Granger girl you talk about is the only one who can keep up with you. She might be worth knowing. Be on the side of Light, it is the side that will win." Narcissa gave Draco the ring, "You are the heir to the Malfoy estate. Your father abandoned us, which makes you the rightful Head of House. Please remember that your actions can either hurt or help our family's name. Bye, my dragon." With that, she apparated, leaving Draco stunned and silent. He wanted to say goodbye, but she left without another word.

It was a few more minutes before he could hear the Weasley family barging onto the platform. He looked behind himself and spotted Hermione and Harry. His face turned cold, but he wanted to run over and hit Harry for placing his arm around her and whispering. He calmed himself and turned away. _'Granger will be mine. Mother seemed certain that I needed her in my life. How did Mother know I wanted Granger to be close? Does she really mean I should defy all that my father taught me and join Potter?' _Things were confusing and he wasn't about to solve them now. Just as he was finishing his thought, his posse screamed for him to join them. Pansy and Gregory were looking more like a couple than they should. Pansy was supposed to be his fiancé once he left Hogwarts, but with his father gone, that arrangement fell through the cracks. His mind wandered to Hermione once again before he boarded the train.

Once on the train, he walked right by Hermione's cabin. Looking in out of the corner of his eye, he could see she was bored and the two Weasleys and Harry were too preoccupied to notice. He felt a pang of remorse for her, she looked lonely. She looked up at him and moved her arm gently in her pocket, she was hiding something. He wanted to know what, but he also didn't want to let his group know that he was watching her. Completely diverting his eyes, Draco followed his friends into their cabin and closed the door.

His friends all talked about the Dark Lord and the plans for the year. Pansy looked at Draco a few times and noticed that he looked saddened. "Draco, we heard about your father. We are sorry, but now you need to step up and take his place by the Dark Lord." Pansy's remark made Draco sick to his stomach. He didn't want to end up like his father; he would never leave his wife and child. He would have shown compassion to his child, _'especially if it was Granger's-'_ he stopped mid-thought for fear that his friends would know he had a crush on someone. He had barely been able to keep the notes he wrote hidden from their view, but now, they were more cautious because they didn't want a traitor in their midst. The only one that seemed unbiased was Blaise Zabini. For some reason, Blaises's father was for the Death Eaters, while staying pure of the Dark Mark, while his mother was for Potter's cause. Both Blaise's parents still got along and never seemed to be harmed from their indifferences, never forcing one way on Blaise. Draco was relieved that someone other than him in Slytherin could possibly see Potter's cause, even if he hated Potter.

Draco found himself sleeping after a short while. It was a while longer before they made it to Hogwarts. By then, it was nearly dark and Draco was hungry. His friends all got off with him in tow. As he re-passed Hermione's cabin, he noticed Harry holding Ginny from exiting. _'Fearful of last year, Potter?'_ his snide remark in his head. His friends were all plotting and gallivanting off the platform to the carriages. He heard Hermione's group behind them and heard the distinct footsteps of someone delicate getting closer. He figured it was Hermione because she looked out of place. Refusing to look back, he and his friends got on the carriage and were on their way to Hogwarts Castle.

Malfoy and his friends had taken their seats in the Great Hall, McGonagall demanded their attention and the hall fell silent. "Welcome students, to both those new and returning. As we all know, Dumbledore passed away last spring and I was acting Headmistress. The Ministry sees fit that I take over this year as full-time Headmistress. I will still be your Transfiguration teacher. Welcoming this year to our permanent staff we have Professor Slughorn, he will remain your Potions teacher, and while Professor Snape will remain your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I advise you treat them with respect." Taking a short pause to breathe allowing the Slytherins to sneer at McGonagall, she continued, "Thank you and enjoy your feast." A full spread of sweets and food enveloped the tables as all the students tore into the food. Draco hadn't been particularly hungry the past few days, but after he saw Hermione, he felt a little better and knew he was hungry. He filled his plate and tried to participate in the conversations with his friends.

Once dinner was over, McGonagall called for attention again, "While I want to wish you a good night, I forgot to mention, Miss Hermione Granger and Mister Draco Malfoy, as Head Girl and Head Boy, will you both please remain after the feast?" A groan broke out in both the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables. Draco was excited to be staying after with Hermione, but he didn't want his friends to know. She was a muggle-born and already had enough of a target on her head for being a friend of Harry's. He gave a look of disgust towards Hermione, which his friends laughed at, but was happy that she never saw it. McGonagall continued, "Well then, off to bed with you."

The students all left for their dormitories following their Prefects while he and Hermione stayed behind with McGonagall. "Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy, you both have a special accommodation as you are Head Girl and Head Boy. You both need to submit to me a patrol sheet and any ideas for events this year by Wednesday morning before Transfiguration begins. Remember this is a privilege not a right." she eyed him. "Right this way." McGonagall lead them to their new dormitories and gave them their password. Once inside, she pointed to the left, "Draco, this is your room." nodding towards the other, "Hermione, that is yours. You share a lavatory and as Head Boy and Girl, you should start setting an example." With that, McGonagall was off out of their Common Room.

Hermione fidgeted with something in her robes, it was the same thing as earlier. Malfoy instantly took notice and started laughing. "Know-it-all Granger, what is so important about that thing in your pocket?" he snarled as his voice had some venom in it. He felt bad, but not only did he need to keep up a reputation, but he didn't want her to notice his blushing. Turning around, Hermione sounded irritated and told Draco to bug off. Now, he really needed to know what was so important and so secretive.

Draco sat in the common room for a few hours looking at the ring his mother gave him while he thought about her words. He was waiting for Hermione to fall asleep so he could sneak in and get the item she so obviously was hiding. It had been a few hours, Draco realized that Hermione probably was asleep and decided to go see. He approached her door, but she was silent, even to the gentle knocks. _'If she asks why I am here, I can use the new environment to my benefit.´ _he decided before entering. He opened the door slightly and realized she had protected her room from him. It sent him back a few paces. He decided he needed to get the barriers down or else he wouldn't be able to get in and he needed to know what was so important to her. He needed to know that night. It took him several minutes, but he got the spells down and entered silently.

As he searched her room, first her trunks then her bureau, he realized that she was cute when she slept. He had often pictured it, but watching her that moment, he found some peace in himself. He looked at her head and that was when he realized it, she must be keeping it either under her pillows and he never gets it or in the night stands beside her bed. Slowly and silently, he went over to the stand and opened each drawer until he found it. The little wooden box looked just right for the size.

He went back into the common room and slowly opened the box, realizing it was full of neatly folded up papers. He opened the top one which this time was the worn and torn one. After a moment, he read it through again before he realized these were his admiration notes. He remembered exactly why he sent each one. _'Why would she have kept these after all this time? Did she like me, too?' _he couldn't get over her keeping every one. He immediately realized her favorite was the first one he sent her. He knew by the worn look. He was due to send another soon. His lips turned into a slight smile as he placed the notes back and returned the box to its place. He still couldn't fathom why she would have kept them. She was bound to know it was Malfoy, _'the amazing bouncy ferret'_ he rolled his eyes at the name he earned his fourth year from the Gryffindors. He hated Alastor for that, for transfiguring him into a ferret. Closing her door, he reset her charms and went to bed. Nothing more he could do that night.

The next morning was early. Draco was up at 7:00 and ready shortly after. He had gone down to breakfast to give Hermione peace. It was nearly 8:30 in the morning when she went to the hall for breakfast. He noticed her enter the hall shortly before 8:30, staring straight at her as she entered and walked to sit between Ginny and Harry. Something caused Hermione to bow her head and he decided that he was going to have to focus on something else as he realized what effect she was having on him.

That afternoon, Draco spent the afternoon at the lake. He needed to get away from his friends. They were driving him mad with all the talk of the Dark Lord. He had bigger issues to worry about, like his father's disappearance and his mother's parting words. Draco sat by his favorite oak and leaned onto it. He closed his eyes and started to process what was happening. It wasn't long before he fell asleep.

**….Draco was lying by her on his bed without his shirt on; he could feel her gasping for air as he gently twirled his right index finger over her bare stomach. He found his right hand slowly working further up her shirt. Slowly, he worked his way up to her brazen. He wanted to devour her…..**

Draco woke up, startled by someone coming up behind him. Pointing his wand, he realized it was just Blaise. Nodding, Draco got up and walked silently with Blaise to the castle. Nothing needed to be said aloud for the two friends to comprehend each other. Draco walked back to the common room and temptation got the better of him. He quietly walked into Hermione's room, the wanting of her in his arms while he watched her sleep was too much. Much to his despise, he had given in, though seeing as he tripped over her bag, _'bloody idiot'_ he told himself, time was now up and he needed a good excuse.

Hermione woke up with a startle hearing Draco in her room. She whipped out her wand and demanded to know why he entered her room. "Well, if you must know…" Draco drawled on, trying to torture her with his unnerving patience to answer, "I was looking around to see if the rooms were the same, then I found you groaning in your sleep." His laugh was tantalizing and he knew it. Though he knew he was in more trouble as she started waving her wand. With a simple stinging hex, he ran out of the room cursing. Once he countered the hex and got the swelling down, he decided to go to dinner. Pushing Hermione further was not something he wanted on his list for the night.

Draco sat down and kept glancing at the doors to the Great Hall. Finally, Hermione stepped through and walked to sit by her friends. Ginny was the first to notice, but didn't look happy. Looking back at his own plate, he heard his friends laughing, so he joined in. He took his time eating. That look on Ginny told him that Hermione was in trouble and he should pay attention.

* * *

Hey guys, thanks for reading. I will get the third chapter up here before I start on the fourth for both stories! You should see the third chapter up by the end of the night.

-NLB


	3. Draco's Secret

**Chapter Three: **_**Draco's Secret**_

Draco watched out of the corner of his eye as Ginny yanked Hermione out of the hall. She looked furious and her tailing friend looked scared. _'Scared, I like that look…´_ he found himself thinking intently of her. The two boys that always crowded Hermione looked around for her. Neither realizing she was yanked away until it was too late. Whatever Hermione did, she pissed Ginny off and that made Draco smile. His friends continued to be oblivious to his feigning interest. Blaise cocked an eye as Draco looked around. Catching his eye, Draco turned his eyes down and picked up his fork. He was hoping that Hermione would be back. If not, he would have to find her.

"Gin! Mione!" Harry shouted loud enough to get the Slytherins' attention as he saw the two reentering the hall. Both girls waved before retaking their seats. Rolling his eyes, he realized Hermione looked like she was about to cry. Pansy started snogging Gregory and Draco found that he couldn't take it anymore. He snarled with ice cold eyes, "Disgusting." The simple message whispered just loud enough for Blaise and Pansy to hear. Blaise's eyes filled with laughter, but he refrained as Pansy looked like she was going to hex Draco. He stood up and stormed off. He went back to his common room and decided to write to Hermione. Another note, he felt bad for the way he treated her.

Hermione entered the common room only a few minutes after Draco finished his note and picked up a book. He saw that she noticed Draco sitting in the corner reading to himself. She slowly passed by to see if he would notice, unfortunately, he did. "Why if it isn't the know-it-all? Nice charms you have on your room, too bad they won't hold much longer…" his voice cold with a small hint of snarling. _'I hate doing this to her, even if she is a know-it-all. Mother, why did you tell me to be friends with her and the dimwits? What did Father do that was scaring you into changing me?'_ he sighed to himself, sure that Hermione didn't notice. "If you ever go into my room again, ferret, I will hex you." she retorted before entering her room. Once she was in, Draco went back to his book. It wasn't a common book, it was his mother's first edition of 'The Tales of the Beedle and the Bard', and there were only about ten copies left. She used to read it to him when he was younger. He hoped that he could find his answers within the book, but inside he knew he wouldn't. This was a battle he needed to fight himself.

Hermione came out of her room and slouched into the couch, he saw that she had their new potions book and that she was intently reading it in front of the fire. He knew well enough that Hermione preferred to memorize her books before class. An hour later, Draco took off. He was unaware that Hermione had decided to follow him. He made his way to the Owlery and looked around for a trusting owl. He found a gentle owl to send his note on. The black owl with a slight hint of grey, that in the moonlight looked silver, nuzzled against Draco. He tied the note to the owl's leg. Gently he spoke to it, "Find Hermione Granger in her room and make sure you stay until she gives you a letter back." With that, the owl flew towards her room and Draco walked back towards their common. Oblivious to Hermione watching him, he made his way back to the common. Once he got in, he realized she looked slightly out of breath, but he made no comment, he didn't want to upset her further. Besides, he was confident and a Malfoy. He just sent her a note and was pleased that once again he wasn't caught. Hermione closed the book and retired to her bedchambers. Once she entered, he was hoping the owl would be there. Glad that she forgot to cast her protection spells, he listened at the door. The owl was tapping on her window. She opened the window and let the owl in. She started reading out loud, quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

_Hermione,_

_Things with us are too tense. I think we need to talk. By now, I figure you should know who it is writing to you, you really are a know-it-all. Meet me by the lake tonight at 10:30. Please owl me back so I don't waste my time. This owl won't leave until you send me something._

_D._

Draco went back to his room and decided to get ready to meet Hermione at the lake. He hoped that her better nature and curious nature would take over. He found a nicer shirt and a warm robe. Moments later the owl tapped on his window. He pulled the window open and took the note, giving the owl a treat. He thought his eyes deceived him as he read. _'She knew?! Why didn't she tell anyone? A Malfoy liking a muggle… The reporters would love to get something on him.'_ He resolved to ask her later as he reread the note.

_D,_

_Yes, since the first note, I knew who you were. I will meet you by the lake, but I warn you to not make a fool of me._

_Hermione_

Draco left shortly after Hermione. He was afraid of what could happen. Once he got to the castle doors, he slowed down. She would be there early. _'Always early… Just like her to be early.'_ His mouth wanted curl into a smile, but he refused to allow it. He followed her down, about ten minutes behind her. He kept his wand at the ready, he wasn't sure if she would put him into a trap. Draco slowly approached her and put his wand away. "I didn't think you would come, Granger." he stated quietly with almost a sense of happiness in his voice. Draco witnessed her nodding, "I almost didn't." They both sat down and watched the lake and moon for a while. Neither knew what to say. "What did you want, Malfoy?" Hermione sounded a little cold, he could tell that she was tired of him being two different people with her.

"I wanted to talk."

"Yeah? About?" Damn, she wasn't going to let him out of it.

"I really don't know, but I feel like I can be different out here with you." His voice slowly softened.

"Sure. You wanted to meet me here, so out with it."

"Granger, why didn't you tell anyone that you knew it was me?"

"Why would I? I may loathe you at times, but I wasn't about to publicly humiliate you for liking a _mudblood_." The last word came out in disgust.

"I would have deserved it." Draco sighed. Once again silence fell over them. After a few minutes Draco stood up. "We are going to be out past curfew if we don't get inside." He held a hand for Hermione, who hesitantly took it. They walked inside and back to their common room. Once inside she looked at him, "Malfoy, what is it that you want of those notes?" "Blimey Granger, I wrote them to tell you how I felt, what do you think I wanted when I asked you to meet me?" his snarling was starting to surface, _'She may be the smartest witch of our generation, but she really can be quite naïve.' _He found himself trying to contain his frustration. "I don't kn- Wait, you wanted to date me?!" she blurted out before running into her room.

Draco stood startled for a moment before he followed and slowly opened her door. "Yes." Draco stated before walking to his room. In that moment, as he turned away, he felt regret in finally admitting how he felt out loud. It made his feelings too real for him and the Malfoy family never shows emotions other than disdain and hatred. He decided to just go to sleep, a part of him wished that he could find out her answer in the morning.

Draco woke early, as always and immediately got into the shower. Once he was done, he realized that she must have just showered moments before him because the lavatory smelled of a crisp spring air. He figured that she would be gone by time he was done. He wrapped a towel around himself and exited, only to find Hermione coming out of her room. He found her dressed in a loose white top and her black fleece leggings with emerald ballet shoes. _'She looks good in green.'_ An inward smile started to ease him from his consciousness of being nearly naked in front of her. "Malfoy, if I said yes to last night, we would have to keep it quiet. Ron would kill you and then me for being a traitor, Harry would hex you until you promised to never touch me." Draco looked straight at her; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Draco noticed her looking at his chest, he felt like he was being examined, and not in the way he would like her to examine him. He looked down and started laughing. "Sure Granger. Whatever it takes to keep those two idiots from exploding." he nodded and went into his room.

Draco realized he wasn't all that hungry. He decided for his sake that he would stay in the common room. His friends would know something happened, and with the Dark Lord still being feared, he wasn't about to let Hermione be a target because of him.

The first week went well, the patrol schedule was in on time, and they had three dances planned and two parties. Draco never had his friends in their tower and she left her friends in the Gryffindor tower. She spent most of her time in either the library or the common room. He spent most of his time in the common room staring at her and admiring her. It started becoming a habit of his.

That Saturday, Draco finally got up the courage to ask Hermione on a date. He sent her an owl, using the same one as before. Draco needed an excuse to fly and needed to start making his move before Ron decided to. He remembered the note and got himself dressed.

_Granger __Hermione,_

_Meet me tonight at the lake at 8:30. Wear a warm robe._

D

Draco was ready to go and decided to get dinner before he went to the lake. He had left the hall just before Hermione entered, he purposely missed his friends. Running back up to the common room, he grabbed his broom and redressed himself. He needed to wear something nicer. Grabbing his black slacks and his emerald button down shirt, he briefly got dressed. He found his nicer robes and put them on before leaving. He wanted to be early.


	4. The Lake and Hogsmeade

**Chapter Four: **_**The Lake and Hogsmeade**_

Draco had been sitting at the lake, not knowing how to approach the date. It had been so long since he took anyone out and he never took out anyone like Hermione. It wasn't long before he saw her walking down to meet him. Her hair shined in the moonlight as he admired the way she moved confidently, but innocently. He felt his groin start to awaken. Needing to stop thinking about her, he looked at the lake, which seemed to calm him down.

Once at the lake, Draco had stood to acknowledge Hermione. His stomach twisted around, _'Damn, look at the effect she is having on me…' _Finding his voice, "Granger, how are you?" Draco was concerned that she wouldn't want to be there with him. "I am fine, Malfoy." Her statement almost as cold as his. He knew she was lying, but didn't want to push it too far.

"Granger, we don't have to do this."

"Yes, Malfoy, I know that."

"So, why are you doing this?"

"I don't know. Maybe to get my head off of my lack of friends this year, to preoccupy my mind from Voldemort-" Draco sharply inhaled at Voldemort's name. He felt fear rush through him, but bit his tongue. It didn't matter; Hermione ignored it and continued, "coming to power. Maybe because I wanted to see if you really changed. Maybe because I am curious as to why you have owled me for the past five years." Her tone was even, but if you listened closely you could hear the pain and fear in her voice.

"I am sorry. I didn't know." Hermione nodded and he found himself wrapped in his head again, _'Wow, she has too much to deal with.'_

Silence fell upon them again. They stood and watched the moon's reflection on the lake. Hermione broke the silence, "Malfoy, what are you doing here? With me?" He found that he had already answered the question before, but he knew she was still uncertain about him; he would be if things were reversed.

"Granger, you know why I am here. It has been you since our second year. We should get moving. Someone is bound to come down since Quidditch practice is over. Maybe go towards the Forbidden Forest?" He heard his very own Slytherin team start to cheer loudly as the exited practice; he knew they needed to move and fast.

Without a sound, she followed Draco to the border of the Forbidden Forest. "Why aren't you playing Quidditch this year?" It was unlike Draco to not play. "Granger, I am focusing on my studies… _and you…_" he stated, mumbling the last part, hoping she didn't hear it. After walking for almost an hour with small chattering on the occasion, Hermione spoke up; he saw that she was growing tired of walking. "Malfoy, I am tired of walking around. Either we find something to do, or I go back in." Malfoy raised his wand, "_Accio Firebolt._" His Firebolt flew into his hands. Getting on he held a hand out for Hermione, "Well Granger?"

He knew she was afraid of flying, but he also knew she wouldn't back down to him. He vowed to himself that he would protect her. Slowly, she embraced his hand and got onto his broom. Feeling Hermione in front of him, he wrapped his arms around her and gripped the broom. She slowly started easing up until he kicked off. Her body tensed again under him. Knowing he needed to comfort her, "Look down Granger, we aren't far up." Draco's voice calming. Slowly, her body relaxed again. They hovered for a while until she felt more comfortable. "Okay Malfoy," was all she said before he took off gently, "but please be careful" The last bit was dripping in fear. He was careful. For her, he would stay careful.

Draco tightened his grip on her as he flew higher; he wanted her to feel safe. His head was resting on her shoulder as they continued to fly. He felt her starting to ease into his arms_._ She requested that they flew by the Gryffindor Tower, to see what her friends were doing while she wasn't there. He obliged, but didn't want to look in. Once they got to the windows, he couldn't help but look in, he found Harry and Ginny wrapped in each other's arms and Ron snogging Lavender heavily. _'Weaslette and Pot Head, I understand, but Weasel and the slag? What did she ever see in him?´ _Sighing, he focused his attention back to her. He felt a tear streak down her face onto his hand. "Malfoy, I would appreciate it if I could go back to the dorm, please."

As much as he wanted to keep her in his arms, he knew he should land for her. He landed his broom gently just outside the doors to the castle and put his hand on her shoulder, "Hermione," his voice gentle, "don't cry." "Malfoy, I mean Draco, I was supposed to help them fight the war. I was supposed to protect Harry. Now they are leaving me behind and I don't know what to do." He watched as she fought back tears and lost, Draco pulled her into his robes and held her for a moment. He wanted to comfort her, but knew outside their common room wasn't safe. "Let's get inside to our common room before someone finds us like this. I don't think our friends would be okay with it, since mine want to kill you and already think I am a traitor, and yours are Pot Head and Weasels with bad tempers." His voice was full of concern, but there was an icy undertone from the hatred he felt as he talked about their friends.

Wiping her eyes, she began to walk back to their common room, Draco right beside her. She needed the comfort, but they needed to be in their common room, _'What IF someone found us?'_ he asked himself as they walked in silence. His body was so close to hers, he kept brushing up against hers causing her face to flush. Eventually, they made it to their common room and Hermione looked at Draco. He put his broom down only to have his hands grabbed and pushed against the wall. Her body closed in on his and he fought off a moan. His heart raced as her breathing quickened to match his own staggering breaths into her neck. He felt her struggle to look at him, in his eyes. Eventually, her eyes met his and he knew he had control. His lips found hers and her body weakened, giving him a chance to take control, and that he did. He turned them around, never breaking their kiss, and forcefully ground himself into her, causing a small moan to escape her lips.

They snogged for almost ten minutes before they needed air. Hermione took the chance to nip his neck and run into her room. At first he thought she was teasing him, but then he went to follow her only to find her room locked. He went to the couch in front of the fire and started to feel tears building up. _'How could I be so stupid? Why did I have to rush it?'_ His head fell into his hands and he tried to clear his mind. Finally, he heard Hermione open her door, staying where he was, she felt him sit next to her and put her hand on his arm. Her voice gentle, "Draco, I am sorry. I just didn't want to go too far. Not tonight."

He slowly removed his head from his hands and looked into her eyes, _'Damn it, why do I keep doing this to myself?!' _ He felt his body at war with his self-control. He wanted to kiss her again. He had kissed many girls, but never felt the way he did when he kissed her. Losing it, Draco leaned in and kissed her lips gently. She obliged, but he knew he needed to stop before it got too far; he couldn't risk making that mistake. Relief spread across her face when Draco pulled back. His heart slowed a little. "It's okay, Granger." his voice dark and urgent, but patient. "Maybe another night, we can fly again?" she suggested. _'So, she wants to fly again. I knew I was better than Potty and Weasel.'_ His mind boasted. He got a better look at her and realized what she was wearing, he laughed a little. "You do realize you punched me in a similar outfit in our third year?" "Yes, this is the same shirt. I remember it well. You were _a foul, loathsome evil little cockroach._ If memory serves me right." They both laughed, he remembered that night, her punch frightened him, "Well, times have changed, Granger." His voice warm.

"Well, goodnight, Ferret." she giggled and stood up. "Goodnight, know-it-all." he jabbed right back. They both went into their rooms. Undressing, he got into bed and started thanking his mother for her permission to be with Hermione. He thought about his night and started to fall asleep happy.

It had been almost two weeks since their first date at the lake. Hermione and Draco had started to grow closer. Both of their studies improved and their friends started to ignore them. They would spend hours every night studying and cuddling by the fire, but when they were with others, the snide remarks flew. It was a Hogsmeade day and both of them decided it would be a good idea for them to get out of the castle and hopefully make up with their friends. Draco made his way to the Slytherin tower, but was stopped by Severus before he finished his decline to the dungeons. "Malfoy, a word in my office." was the smooth line out of Severus. Draco hoped that Hermione was having better luck.

Following Severus, Draco realized that it was rare for them to walk in silence. He felt fear start to embrace him, but knew better than to show it. Draco immediately sat down when they entered the Potions Master's office. Severus paced back and forth for a few moments before delivering his news. "Draco," Severus's hand went to his godson's shoulder. "Draco, your father has killed Miss Granger's parents. He is still being hunted down as we speak, but even our Dark Lord cannot find him. Miss Granger is the next muggle target. You need to protect her. I have noticed you two have been getting along well and knew you were the only one that could deliver this news to her. Minerva only found out this morning and asked me to inform you." Draco felt a deep hatred for his father in that moment. He was too stunned to say anything, so his professor continued. "If you wish to still attend Hogsmeade today, please stay with a group of people. If not, I can always go and get whatever it is you needed."

Nodding, Draco couldn't speak. He found parchment and a quill and wrote a note to Hermione.

_Hermione,  
__When you get back to the tower, please stay there. I need to talk to you. I was with _them_ and I think you need to hear what happened… I can't stop thinking about you. I will be in my room until dinner.  
__Yours,  
__D_

He wanted her back into the castle's safety and into his arms as soon as possible. Looking at his godfather, Draco finally spoke. "Severus, please can you find something suitable for Granger in Hogsmeade? I would like to get her a gift to help ease the pain I know she will feel." Severus felt the pain of seeing his godson ready to kill his own father. "I shall do so. Anything else, Draco?" "No, but please bring it up to our common room after. I want to stay there for her arrival once I send the note." With that, Draco left to the Owlery, picking out their owl as he liked to call it. He told the owl to find Hermione no matter what, it was important. The owl flew away the moment the letter was fully tied onto its leg. Severus took to Hogsmeade and looked around for the perfect gift Draco could give to Hermione.

Draco ran to their common room and found himself in his chambers looking at the books his mother gave him. He tried to sort out everything she said to him and realized that she had known he liked Hermione. His thoughts then fell on his father. The vengeance in him was burning; he wanted to kill his father for hurting Hermione. Now he needed to protect her, even if he meant his life. He sat there crying when he heard Hermione shout for him. He ran out and just held her, tears falling from his face. His grip on her tightened and he didn't know how he was going to tell her that she lost her parents because of his father.

* * *

A/N The chapters will be posted slightly farther apart, but both of my stories will be updated at the same time since they coexist.

Don't forget to see Hermione's point of view in Hermione: Against All Odds.

Thanks!

-NLB


	5. McGonagall's News

**Chapter Five: **_**McGonagall's News**_

Hermione remained in Draco's arms as he tried to calm down. He continued to cry for a while before he slowly let go of Hermione. She held his hand and led him to their couch in front of the fire. "Draco, what is wrong?" her voice was tender as she put her arms around him. "Hermione, Severus pulled me into his office and gave me grave news that I was told I needed to pass to you." his voice was wavering on the verge of tears. "What is it?" concern leaked through her words as her embrace tightened around him.

He sat there, not knowing how to tell her that her parents were dead. Silence fell between them. Finally, he spoke up, voice full of fear and anger, "My father…. Lucius…. He- he- he killed your parents." His saw his words strike her and fall into shock. He started to cry again, this time harder. "I-I-I am so-sorry." he muttered between tears. He felt like he couldn't do anything to comfort her and felt helpless. Hermione held him as he heard her sniffle, trying to hide her tears. "Are you sure?" her voice hesitant, he knew she knew the answer. _'I am sorry, I am so sorry. I wish I had killed him for leaving Mother and me. I am sorry he hurt you. I will protect you.' _His mind was tormented as he sat in silence. "Draco, how did Severus know?" timidly pulling herself closer to him. "McGonagall." Draco's voice clear and void of emotions.

He watched as Hermione ran out of the dorm. Draco knew she was heading to the Headmistress's office, so he ran after her. She turned and he was able to catch up. "I am coming, too." His hand caught hers and they ran together, not caring that a group of first year Hufflepuffs watched them. Once at the door, Hermione tightened her grip on Draco's hand. "Kitten." The doors opened at the sound of Draco's voice giving the password. They raced up the stairs and knocked on the door in front of them. "Enter." McGonagall's voice sounded through the door. Both of them stepped inside and saw Severus and McGonagall standing in the center of the room, they seemed to be waiting.

McGonagall stepped forward and placed her arms around both students, she knew why there were there. "Hermione, before we give you the chance to express yourself, please hear us out." Hermione nodded and Draco instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Severus spoke up first, "Ms. Granger, both of the elder Grangers are in the safe-house still." Anger rushed across his face, _'If that was the case, why did Severus say her parents were dead?!'_ His mind was ready to kill Severus. Before he was able to put his feelings into actions, McGonagall spoke up, "However, Ms. Granger, you were not their child. They raised you, but your true parents were part of our world. When you were born, your mother knew that she needed to shield you from the darkness she knew was coming. If you stayed in their house, you would have possibly turned into a Death Eater. Your father was a Death Eater, but he saw you and agreed that you shouldn't be brought up to be like he was. That is why they left you for adoption. The Grangers wanted a daughter and were never able to produce an offspring, so the deal was made. Voldemort has found out that you are in fact a pureblood and that your true parents defied him by giving you up. Lucius was sent to kill them and then you." Draco felt Hermione go weak; he held her tighter and figured a chair would be better for her. "Professors, can we get Hermione a seat please?" he asked.

Severus brought a chair over and Minerva transfigured it into a love seat so the students could sit. Hermione's voice shook, "Who were my real parents?" Minerva looked at Hermione and then at Severus before nodding in his direction. Severus walked out of the office and closed the door. "Ms. Granger, your real parents are Lucinda Black nee Gaunt and Regulus Black. I know you think Regulus to be dead, but he went into hiding after putting you up for adoption. Lucinda was a bright witch, and she turned to the muggle life after Regulus hid. Lucinda was the sister of Tom Riddle, but she was the offspring of Merope and Morfin when Marvolo decided Merope needed to produce an heir. Merope gave Lucinda up after birth to the Black family for raising. She knew that her daughter would be safe there since her father wanted to kill the infant for not being an acceptable heir. Merope found love with Tom's father and married him instead. Tom never knew he had a sister. Dumbledore never allowed that secret to get out and Lucinda never attended Hogwarts, she attended Beauxbatons to remain protected. You are pureblood, Ms. Granger. Your adoptive parents have always known this."

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. _'She is a pureblood?! I hope Father doesn't know. I will always treat her as a muggle-born because that is the person I fell for.' _He thought it explained a lot, like how much power and knowledge she had. Draco looked up, knowing she was confused, "So, Hermione is a pureblood, and that means she is the rightful heir to the Black Family." He looked at her now, his eyes full of patience and understanding, "Sometimes, we wizarding families go into hiding when we feel threatened. I grew up with rumors of Lucinda, but I never believed them. Regulus's body was never found, but his date of death was imprinted to the Black Family Tree, so we all believed him dead. Professor, how did my father get to both her parents? You stated that they hid separately." He held Hermione closer wanting her to feel safe. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy, I did. Regulus and Lucinda had met up a couple times over the years to see how the other was doing. No one knew it, but Dumbledore gave them the protection they needed to meet up. But with him dead, their last meeting was not hidden and left Lucius in the spot to kill them. Voldemort knew that the Death Eater and his wife were meeting up. After what Regulus did to him, Voldemort wanted him dead. Lucius was to kill them and then the Grangers. Voldemort does not know you are a Black and he is your uncle. He will not know of this. The Grangers are in hiding with more protection now. You are safe here, but I dare say there will be an attempt by Lucius here before holiday vacation."

The room stayed silent for a moment, "I assume I cannot tell anyone that I am a pureblood and where I come from then?" Hermione's voice quiet, he knew she wanted to tell her friends. _'Of course, you can't. It would put you higher on the list of targets, I can't have that.'_ The voices in his head hoping they had to keep it quiet. "You are correct, the less people that know of your family, the better. You cannot even tell Mr. Potter or the Weasleys. This is to remain between us three, which is why I sent Severus out. He only knows you were adopted and are a pureblood. He does not know your family." Draco tried to keep his voice calm as he saw her need to leave, "May we go now, Professor? I think Hermione should rest." "Yes, Mr. Malfoy, please escort her to your dorms." With that, they slowly got up and left. Severus put his hand on Hermione's shoulder as they passed him on their way to the stairs, "We will get Lucius. Try to focus on your studies." His voice was calm, but his eyes were full of anger and desperation. Both students nodded as Severus lifted his hand and allowed them to continue. It was a silent walk back to their common room.

The week went by and he saw Hermione become recluse to everyone except him. She was quieter than normal and had cancelled her date with Ginny. He stayed by her side as much as he could and didn't even try to provoke her in front of his friends, claiming it would be no fun since she was already miserable. It didn't do much good, because he got teased for liking a _mudblood. _None of her friends seemed to care what was wrong, so he stood by her whenever he could. He spent all of his time with her out of classes. As Saturday morning came, he decided he needed to get her mind off of everything. Once he was ready, Draco sat in his chair by her room and waited until she was ready to go. Once she exited her chambers, he gave her a kiss before she ran down to the Great Hall. A plastered smile on her face, he saw she was trying to use her Gryffindor courage to cover up her secret. He followed her down to breakfast and saw his friends look at him and look away. They were suspicious and he needed to know why. His confidence rose as he strode over and sat beside Blaise, "Hey guys." His act seemed to work, his voice was cold and his eyes were full of hatred and anger, but they were toward his own friends instead of towards the muggle-borns. His friends all looked at him like he had two heads before Blaise spoke, "Drake, man, we think you are falling for the muggle. You know you can't do that." Draco needed to control the anger that was rising, "I don't have eyes for _mudbloods_, only purebloods." His own eyes turning into fury as he looked at each of his friends. "If you are done trying to call me a traitor, I wish to eat." Everyone looked away from him and started eating their own food. He ate at his normal pace so that no one would get suspicious again; he felt he was able to keep his reputation for now.

He finished his meal and started a small conversation before telling everyone he needed to see Severus for some more studying in his potions. They all knew Hermione was close to becoming the second top student and without question let him go. Draco went up to their tower instead; he knew Severus would protect him. That is what godfathers do after all. Once in the tower, he sat in his chair and read the next chapter in their astronomy book so Hermione could stay caught up. He waited a while before entering her chambers to ask her for a walk later that night. Draco had already asked Severus the night before and was given permission.

"Mia?" He asked as he stood behind her, and caused her to jump, "Merlin's beard, Draco, you scared me, what is it?" "I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk tonight. I got permission from Severus to take you out after curfew." He knew she needed to go out and was relieved to see her willingly accepting his offer. "Thank you, Draco. But for me to do that, I need to finish these essays." They both knew if he stayed, her essays wouldn't get done. "Do you need help?" his hand went to her cheek and gently caressed it, he had finished his during the week and wanted to help if he could. "Er, I think I can handle it." Draco smiled and kissed her cheek before leaving her chambers. He knew it was the better choice.

He spent the afternoon watching his team practice for their upcoming Quidditch game, the team resented that he stopped playing. Their new seeker did not even compare to him one bit. She was a second year that had no skills on the broom and kept chasing the wrong ball. He had seen enough plus it was time to patrol. After a few hours, he realized it was getting late and retired to his chambers. Entering the tower, he could smell her oils and knew she was bathing. Draco being a gentleman had entered his room and decided what he was going to wear while she got ready. He picked out black khakis, an emerald button up shirt and his dress shoes. Smiling at his choice, he heard the lavatory open and decided to shower himself. His thoughts were all over the place as the hot water dripped down his chest. They kept focusing back on Hermione. A tightening sensation ran through his stomach and groin as he continued to fantasize about her. He took care of his erection before he washed off and got out. Fixing his hair with his wand, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist before entering his room.

Draco had got dressed and went to wait for Hermione, only to find her sitting on the couch. He walked in front of her and took in her beauty. Draco stood in front of her with his jaw slightly open causing Hermione to blush. He was glad that he already took care of his personal matters because it was the only thing that stopped him from taking her right on the couch. "Hi, Draco." Her voice was feminine and sultry as she looked up and saw him. She was dressed in similar manner, black dress, emerald cover up, but emerald dress shoes instead of black. It took so much self-control to not kiss her, it usually got heavy. They had gotten really close to losing themselves in it several times the past week. Draco held out a hand for her, she took it and he escorted her out of the castle for their walk.

Once they exited the castle, Severus and Minerva were waiting. "Hello you two, we will be escorting you on your walk should anything happen. Lucius has been spotted nearby, so we will be close enough to protect you, but will not interfere with your date." Both students nodded and started to walk in the moonlit fields. The first hour was silent, but it was comfortable and spoke louder than they could muster up for words. Finding themselves at the lake, Draco kissed Hermione's cheek, their professors stopping to watch as the two embraced. Severus cast _tempus_ and saw that it was now just curfew. The two students let go of each other and slowly sat against the oak where Draco finally admitted out loud how he felt.

He wrapped his arm around Hermione. She suddenly sat away from him and laughed. "Draco, I think we should go back to the tower, I almost fell asleep on you." He stood up and helped her up from the ground, using his wand to clean them both off. They joined the professors and as a group, they all walked back to the castle. Severus had used the opportunity to access Draco's pocket and slid a box into it. Draco was waiting for Severus to finally get the gift for Hermione. Once the two students were in their tower, Hermione told Draco to sit on the couch, she had a surprise for him. He smiled and sat on the couch, pulling the box out from his pocket and placing it on the seat beside him.

Hermione sat down beside him and put her hand between them. Draco reached out his hand to hers and held it. Hermione took the quill and handed it to him. At first all he could do was laugh, it was definitely a gift she would give him. Once he calmed down; Hermione explained what the quill did. "It writes while you talk and can seal its words into the parchment so that only the intended reader and the author could see what it read. I also bought one for myself so we can keep in touch while in class." Draco kissed her cheek; it was brilliant, "Thank you. I have something for you as well." He reached beside him and handed her the box. Slowly, Hermione opened it and found a ring, "It was my grandmother's, it allows you to harness your magic better and allows it's matching ring to know where you are and always be able to comprehend your emotions. I have mine on already." He pointed to his ring. Both of the rings were formed into a dragon. The mouth held a dragon's blood stone hers red, his green and the band was the tail of the dragon. "You can cast a concealment charm on it if you want to. It won't affect the ring's nature." His voice gentle, but he was hoping she would wear it with pride, after all she was not only a pureblood, but she was his.

"It's okay; I like this ring too much to hide it." Her face lit up as she placed it on her finger and the ring immediately tightened to fit her small hand. She looked up and their eyes met. Draco leaned in and forcefully kissed her. Her hands wrapped around Draco's neck as she pulled him closer to her. He wanted her, no _needed _her. She deepened their kiss and slowly laced her leg over his lap, straddling him as he leaned back against the couch. It took him by surprise, but it wasn't long until he felt the familiar feeling in his groin as his breathing hastened. He had no idea why she had such an effect on him, but she did. One of his hands went to her lower back, settling on keeping her ground into him as the other hand held her neck in place to continue their kiss. Hermione pulled away for air after a few moments and Draco took the time to pull off her emerald cover up.

He glided his hands over her bare shoulders and felt like electricity was shooting through his body, he couldn't control himself. It was too intoxicating for him. When she started to grind into his erection, he felt the last of his restraint fade fast. She stopped grinding and looked at him in the eyes. "Draco, I think we need to stop. You are driving me mad, but I still am not ready to take it that far." Her eyes pleading with him, he kissed her lips gently and let go of her. "Mia, I wouldn't do anything you aren't ready for." She got off him and laid in his arms until she fell asleep. He was disappointed that they had to stop, but he understood. He fell asleep holding her against his chest.


	6. Lucius

**Chapter Six: **_**Lucius**_

A month had passed, they fell asleep in each other's arms, but never further than kissing. Halloween was a week away and they had decided that they would find a pair of costumes in Hogsmeade. No one knew they were dating; the word still hadn't gotten out. Ginny knew, but she kept it to herself. Hermione finally got over the news McGonagall had let her and Draco know the month before. Lucius and Voldemort were still untracked and at large. Draco was able to keep up with Hermione, only failing to match her by a small amount of points in each class. They constantly were competing. The Slytherins had turned their back on Draco, calling him a traitor. After a while, Draco had decided to start avoiding the Great Hall when he saw his _'minions'_ eating. But it wasn't going to change. Hermione and Draco planned on telling everyone on Halloween that they were dating, but he knew that not many people, if any, would accept them. But Hermione insisted that they found costumes to help them come out.

Slughorn was irritable the day before Hogsmeade and had decided that their potions class could be made up another day. Neville, _'the wonder boy'_, had blown up the front of the class when he was partnered with Seamus, _'bloody hell, Slughorn is off today… Never partner wonder idiot and pyro idiot, they will always recreate the Boil-Cure Potion from first year'_. The following evening, the Slug Club would be meeting after Hogsmeade for their party before Halloween. Draco had asked Hermione to go with him to the Slug Club, but she said it would be better for them to go stag to keep their secret just one more week. So, they were going stag, much to his dismay.

Instead of potions, Hermione had asked McGonagall if she and Draco could go into Hogsmeade with a professor so that they could get their costumes without students knowing about them, McGonagall agreed. She ran into the tower, kissed Draco gently, and told him that they could go into Hogsmeade, just the two of them with Pomona. Gripping his hand and they tore out of the castle to the gates. Draco was glad to be getting off the castle's grounds, even if it was for a short amount of time. He hated being stuck hiding in the tower all the time, not that he hated being with Hermione, he loved it, but he wanted out of the tower. This gave him the perfect chance to get off the grounds, and better was that Hermione was with him, even if Pomona was accompanying them. He knew someone would accompany them, they weren't even allowed out of the castle without a professor.

Pomona escorted them to Gladrags Wizardwear. Once inside, Pomona excused herself to send a patronus to Minerva to inform her of their safe arrival. Around Hermione and Draco, security was a must and they got used to being escorted everywhere outside of the castle walls. Looking around, Draco found himself despising everything, which was until Hermione called for him. "Draco, I found a great pairing!" her voice enthusiastically joyful. He followed her voice to the costumes, she was ecstatic and he knew he would either love it or have to love it. Stepping behind her, he touched her hand briefly before looking at the Lord and Lady costumes in front of him. "Hermione, I think these will be perfect. They were the ones that left my family the fortune we have. They are a part of my family and you are directly related to them, plus these are the only one of a kind I have seen. I like them." His voice sounded soothing and tender, but she could hear the happiness he was trying to hide. _'Wait, these ARE their actual clothes! No wonder they are one of a kind! We do need to get them and get them back in the family…'_ The voice in his head preventing him from saying 'no' to Hermione, it always did. "Let's get them and go back. We shouldn't be out here too long." They knew it was unsafe until Lucius was caught. They bought the costumes and Pomona shrunk them and placed them in her apron pocket for them before walking back to the castle.

They were about to enter the castle's wards when Draco felt a presence that was his father. He pushed Hermione to the ground and laid over her. Draco's reflexes were just in time as his father shouted, "_Crucio_" and it barely missing both of them. Immediately, Draco and Hermione pulled out their wands and turned to find Lucius ready to cast another spell since he missed with his last one. Just as Hermione was about to cast _a spell,_ Lucius had hit her with a new silencing spell. That had enraged Draco and reminded him of everything his father had done to him, his family, and Hermione wanting his father to suffer. Draco screamed _"Sectumsepra!",_ and Lucius was on the ground bleeding out from a series of deep wounds in his chest. Pomona sent her patronus to Minerva before sending one to the Ministry. Hermione cast a binding spell that wrapped tightening cords around Lucius and allowed Pomona to heal him enough to keep him from dying. Draco wrapped his hands around Hermione and held her as she started to cry. It was too close of a call, they could have died and he knew it. Minerva along with Kingsley, Percy, and a group of Aurors showed up to the gates to figure out what exactly happened. Percy stepped forward to ensure the cords held and accidentally stepped on Lucius's wand. The group let out a soft laugh and everyone seemed to ease up. Minerva asked Pomona to give her statement and then to escort the students back to their tower. Pomona did just that.

Once in the school, it seemed everyone knew what happened, they were all staring that the two Head students as they walked to their tower. Pansy and Blaise were in the doorway of the Great Hall in shock that Draco pulled out his wand against his father, but neither of them was willing to say anything. It didn't matter anymore; Draco wanted nothing to do with his old friends. Ahead of them, they saw a group of Gryffindors with Ron and Harry in the center just staring with their jaws open. It seemed the school couldn't believe what they saw. He pulling his wand against his own father, it was unheard of. They were about to pass Ron and Harry when Ron stepped in front of them and grabbed Hermione viciously trying to pull her away from Draco and Pomona. "Hermione, what the hell is _wrong_ with you? You ignore your house and friends to be near _FERRET_ and almost get killed. What the hell is WRONG with YOU?!" Ron's voice was as vicious as his grip. _'Hermione… I am sorry. I want to step in…. I want to protect you… Mia…'_ His mind told him to not get involved, it would make everything worse, but he kept focusing on his father, it was all he could do to prevent himself from giving up their secret. "Ron, LET GO! You all ignored ME! I was in Hogsmeade with Professor Sprout and Malfoy for a REASON. LET GO!" she was screaming at him, he knew she was in pain. He wanted to kill Ron in a slow painful way, but it wasn't who he was anymore, but Ron made him want to. Draco knew that what Ron was saying wasn't okay, they had left her. They had left her to cry and run to him, to which he didn't complain about, but he knew she missed them. Pomona looked at Ron, "Mr. Weasley, I do ask that you let go of Ms. Granger, she is in pain and Hogwarts does not accept this kind of behavior." _'Thank you for FINALLY stepping in, Professor Sprout… Why isn't _Saint Potter_ helping his friend get out of Weasel's grip?! Some friend he is, and after all she has done for them…'_ He remained infuriated as the fight continued between Hermione and Ron.

"NO! She is coming with ME and going back to OUR tower. SHE isn't allowed near HIM again!" Draco met his eyes and sent a cold death glare at Ron, he was hoping it made a difference, but apparently not.

"Ronald, LET GO! You really are hurting me!" whimpers were falling out of her mouth as his grip continued to tighten. She looked at Harry who looked away from them, _'Did Saint Potter really just ignore his best friend in pain?!'_ Draco's patience for the fight to end was wearing thin, he was going to step in if it continued.

"Mr. Ronald Weasley, I suggest you let go of Ms. Granger this moment." Minerva's voice took them by surprise, but Ron's gripped tightened causing Hermione to start crying. "100 points from Gryffindor and a week's worth of detention, Mr. Weasley. Let her go now or I will give you a month's worth of detention. I will also be informing your parents of this behavior." Minerva seemed to strike the right button and Ron let Hermione go. Draco felt relief wash over him, he was going to make sure she was taken proper care of when they got back to their tower. "Pomona, please finish escorting Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger to their tower. Everyone else, go back to what you were doing." With that, everyone left and they went to their tower, but he could hear them whispering about everything that had happened.

Hermione ran into the tower with Draco and Pomona right behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, careful of her arm and let her cry into his chest. "Hermione, dear, please let me see your arm, I may be able to heal it. If not, I can send for Madam Pomfrey." Hermione went and sat down in front of their herbology professor and pulled her sleeve up. It was bruised and swollen he wanted to cry for her. "I will send for Madam Pomfrey, but I can heal the swelling for now. We just need to make sure Mr. Weasley didn't break your arm." Pomona's voice was gentle and comforting. Draco sat behind Hermione and held her. He needed to get his mind off of Ron, he was ready to kill Ron. Once the swelling was taken care of, Minerva and Madam Pomfrey had walked into the tower. Poppy went straight to Hermione and deduced that though it wasn't broken, that she needed to take a potion to help heal the bruising properly. Hermione took the potion and Poppy left expecting Hermione to go back in a week to make sure she was fully healed.

"Ms. Granger, I expect that you and Mr. Malfoy will be coming out on Halloween as planned?" Both students nodded. "Well, Pomona, please leave us, I need to discuss what happened with them." Pomona understood and took their boxes out of her apron, placed them on the table and enlarged them back to size before leaving. "Now, Lucius is in Ministry custody, but the threats got worse. Lucius was able to make contact with another Death Eater before the Aurors could escort him back for questioning. We weren't able to get the other Death Eater, but we do need to inform you that both of you are targets. Any students that are Death Eaters will not have contact outside of the castle and will be under stricter supervision. A new curfew will be in place. I must be going, but I do hope you both will be well. If you would rather keep your secret longer, I shall support it. Just remember, you can no longer leave the castle without at least one escort." Both students looked at each other before speaking, "We understand, Headmistress." And Minerva left them alone.

It had been three days since the incident. The school had moved on and Hermione's bruise cleared up. Everyone was excited about the Halloween Ball. Draco found a new seat away from his group and he watched as Hermione's supposed friends all turned their backs on her. Knowing later he would have to deal with them when she wasn't around to stop him. Yet, nothing compared to the fear and anxiety he had around the ball. He knew that it would possibly get worse on Halloween night. Four days and the ball would be happening.

Draco had his plate full and had decided to eat something. No one even talked to him, he looked up and Hermione's eyes met his for a moment before both pairs fell back to their plates. He watched as she left and went off to the tower. Knowing he should follow her, he also knew he needed to make a statement with Ron. Pulling out his wand, he went over to the Gryffindor table and told Ron and Harry to meet him in the empty classroom directly above the Great Hall. Neither knew why, but both accepted, he knew they would if he was alone. He went up to the classroom and waited for them.

Harry entered with his wand drawn first; Draco made no move to disarm neither him nor Ron when he finally entered. "Scarhead, you are only here to make sure I don't kill Weasel for what he did this afternoon. You step in and you will be my target." The deep voice cold with hatred. Harry stepped back, "Do not lay a finger on Ron. What he did this afternoon wasn't okay, but he has a point, she left us to be around YOU!" His tone as aggressive as Draco's. Ron started laughing; both Draco and Harry looked at him, "What's so bloody funny?" both asked. "You thinking you can protect Hermione's honor. You defiled it. Ferret, you are the reason she left us. And you will pay!" "Expelliarmus!" Harry said it, which surprised Draco as he saw Ron's wand on the ground fifteen feet away from him. "Ron, don't. We may hate Malfoy, but he seems to care about her. What you did to her this afternoon was WRONG. Get it through your head. I am not going to keep choosing between you and her. You broke her heart, she is moving on. Leave her be." Draco stood stunned at Harry's words. Collecting his own thoughts, "_Potter_, her arm is suffering a lot of damage because of _him_. You should have told him to stop earlier. And she has tried to talk to you lot. None of you have time for her, Weaselette apart from this, until this afternoon. She comes up and cries almost nightly because her _friends_ have ignored her and left her alone." Draco felt better, but to feel great, he needed one more thing. Walking over to Ron, he swung his fist and connected. "That is for hurting her, for thinking you are better than ME, for being a weasel." And walked out to find Hermione in their tower.

He followed his normal path and realized that a group of Slytherins were trying to keep a conversation quiet. Naturally, he started following his Death Eater friends to see what was happening. They got past a few classrooms before Blaise noticed him and excused himself from the group to approach Draco. Draco's wand immediately went up, ready to protect himself. "Merlin, Drake, put that away; I need to tell you some big details of the new movement. It concerns you and Granger." Draco grabbed his friend and pulled him into an empty classroom to talk. "Tell me everything." And Blaise did. Draco walked into the tower and he was angry. She put down her books and ran over to him and wrapped him into a tight embrace. "Draco, what happened? You look like someone has a death wish." "Hermione, my friends are planning to kill us on Halloween." "What? How do you know this?" "Blaise mentioned it when he caught me following them. I pulled him into an empty classroom so he would spill." "We need to tell a professor! The Headmistress needs to know!" "We can go, but please, go ahead of me so we don't get caught together."

Hermione exited the tower, Draco was behind her, and made their way to the Headmistress's office. "Kitten." The doors opened and Hermione walked up the stairs, Draco on her tail. The doors were open and Severus was sitting down waiting for Minerva as well. "She will be right back. If you are here for the threats, I already know. Mr. Zabini informed me after he told you, Draco. He was afraid you would kill the group." He wouldn't have, but he wanted to. At most, he would have hurt them severely.

Minerva entered and noticed that there must be something really wrong by the tension in the room. "Before you three tell me what is wrong, please try to keep it fast. I need to go and make sure detentions are served." They all understood and Severus spoke up, "Mr. Zabini has come to me after informing Mr. Malfoy that his group of friends planned on killing both Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy at the Halloween Ball. He was under the impression that Mr. Malfoy would attempt to kill them before any damage could be done to Ms. Granger and himself." Minerva nodded her head, deep in thought. "Well, what do you two have to add?" "Nothing professor, except that I wouldn't have killed them." He was seething, but calm. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy. Is that all?" "Yes." All three voices stated at the same time. "Well, I will ensure that they will not be allowed to go to the Ball and I will inform the school that if anyone is heard threatening another student that they would be expelled immediately. If that is enough, I do need to get back to the detentions." Minerva walked out with Severus and the students behind her.

Back in their common, Hermione and Draco decided that they would not be seen near each other during the day for the rest of the week. The last thing they wanted was for one of them to be hurt because of the other was too close. Focusing on homework, the two of them had finished after an hour and decided to cuddle on the couch until they were tired. Minerva relieved them of patrol until the students that were behind the threats were caught and dealt with. Hermione fell asleep on Draco and he brought her to her room. Panic swept over her and she ran into Draco's room to see him at his desk looking at a photo of him and Blaise. He was trying to hold back his tears. Her hand met his shoulder and he turned around and just held her. "Draco, please, let's go to bed. I think we both need to sleep. Tomorrow isn't going to be easier, especially since we have to worry about someone attacking us behind our backs." He nodded and stripped to his boxers, she stripped down to just her shirt and knickers before they both got into his bed and cuddled. They laid their heads down, cuddled and fell asleep. _'I can't wait until the school knows she is mine...That Hermione Jean Granger is my girlfriend…'_ His thoughts trailed off as dreams took over.


	7. Halloween Ball

Hey guys and gals! Thank you for make my story your favorite and following it. Updating this will be slow through the holiday season. I will post up a chapter in each at least twice a week. I am working on another story, but I want to have that completed before I start posting it, it will be another Dramione story. Please take the time to review this story and my other. This is a long chapter and the naughty scenes will come within the next few chapters. Things have been a little steamy, but they will get better. I promise! Thank you for being loyal!

-NLB

**Chapter Seven: **_**Halloween Ball**_

For Hermione and Draco, the following week was full of hushed whispers and dirty looks. _'This isn't going to be easy for her. She already feels betrayed by her best friends… If she goes through with this, I need to be there for her until she decides we are done. She is putting herself out there… for me.'_ He knew she was going through a lot and that things were really difficult for her. His thoughts cleared out as he sat beside her and they started on their new task in Potions. They needed to make Felix Felicis and it would take their full concentration. He looked over at her and noticed her concentration didn't exist. _'She must really be stressing. She never is like this…_' Tomorrow would be the ball and he knew they were going to be out in the open. Horace didn't help any. He seemed to be in just as bad of a mood when Hermione asked if they could use some of their own shortcuts, which he snapped and said no. She was his favorite and he looked around seeing everyone in fear of speaking to their professor. Horace adored Hermione's thirst for knowledge and never told her 'no', which put the class off. Draco continued creating the potion because he knew either he did it or they failed because she wasn't focusing. He was half way through the second to last step when he noticed she pushed her parchment towards him. It was her special ink, as others stared and were confused as to why he looked at a blank piece of parchment.

Draco

He nodded at his name on her paper.

_I can't focus on this. It is too much._

Draco pulled out his own quill and parchment; he tried to only use it when he passed her a note in the corridors. He had known she couldn't focus, that was why he did the potion on his own.

Hermione, what is wrong?

_I am nervous about tomorrow._

_Don't be. I will be there and we are the best in the school. You are the brightest witch of the century, and I am barely behind you._

_I know, but I am still nervous. It is bad enough my friends won't even look at me._

_Granger, look at yourself. You are letting this control you. Where is that Gryffindor courage I hate so much? You need it. You have never missed an assignment._

_I know… Draco… I am scared that someone will try and kill us… We should focus… Slughorn is starting to look our way…_

_Of course. We can talk after. Tower fifteen minutes after class ends._

Hermione nodded and put her quill down to read the instructions. It was one of the trickier potions, but if they got it right, they could take a vial each of it. He knew they needed the vials. Especially with the war coming out into the full open. Draco finished the potion for her and made it look like she helped, it was the least he could do at the moment. They were the only two to get it right; they each were given two vials for being the only two students to finish it. Hermione left the class first and made her way to the tower, not without everyone staring and commenting on her being the brightest witch, but stupid enough to believe Draco. He could hear them and wanted to hex each of them for their inferiority compared to himself and Hermione.

Draco was behind her by a few steps as she entered the portrait and he raced in behind her. He saw her bag on the ground beside the loveseat and decided to put his next to hers. Something was wrong, her teachers never yelled at her, apart from Severus, and she felt tension after class. He needed to comfort her. Walking behind her, he started to massage her shoulders, feeling her stress slightly melting as she turned to him, "Mia, stop worrying. We have the professors to protect us, and even if either of us loses our wands, I can do wandless magic. I am pretty strong and I can teach you a couple of spells that will help you if you lose your wand. You are brighter and stronger than me. Come on, relax. No one can harm you, not with me here." Her shoulders relaxed more as he told her how he felt about her without admitting it directly and he knew she would catch on to his feelings being admitted. "Wandless magic? You know that is forbidden… Draco, we can't." He knew it was illegal and that she was scared, it was in her voice, but for her to feel safer; he needed to teach her wandless magic. "You need to learn. Don't use it unless you need to. The Dark Lord can't even use wandless. You need it in case someone disarms you." Slowly, he felt her body relax more as she became accustomed to the idea. They cleared out the common room and took their places so he could teach her.

After four hours of wandless magic, she knew some of the most basic dueling spells and a few healing spells. They needed a break and decided dinner should be done early so they can go back and practice. Draco accompanied her until they got to the stairwell before the Great Hall, he let her go first. She entered and he followed. Hermione didn't even turn to catch Draco's eye when he walked in. It hurt, but he knew why. They needed a peaceful night to relax, and this was a peaceful as it could get. He sat down with Blaise and Pansy, shortly accompanied by Greg and Vincent. Conversation was small until Pansy looked at Draco, "Draco, we have orders to kill the _mudblood_ Gryffindor Princess. We, also, have orders to kill you after you witness her death." Draco tried to make it look like he took no notice of Pansy's words. Gregory spoke up, "Yes, well, tomorrow will be fun." A small snicker came from Pansy, "Yes, the Death Eaters shall take over the dance and all _mudbloods_ shall be killed." He feigned ignorance to Pansy's words, but he couldn't hold back when he saw Vincent stand up and pull out his wand. With a frantic look towards Blaise, both of them stood up and muttered a spell causing both Pansy and Vincent to fly into the air upside down. Draco looked over to Hermione whom had just finished eating and began to walk back towards the doors to the Great Hall when Pansy and Vincent screamed; she turned around and saw Blaise and Draco dangling them in the air. Pansy saw Hermione and tried pulling her wand out, but before she could Hermione muttered, "Expelliarmus" using wandless magic and Pansy's wand was flung at the wall where it broke in half. Draco was impressed with her quick thinking, but realized that a professor or student could have seen, and it would cause trouble. He waited and watched as she covered it up by holding her wand by her side after. No one seemed to notice.

The school was now looking at Hermione who had disarmed Pansy. Minerva ran towards Draco and Blaise demanding they let Pansy and Vincent down. Unwillingly, they obliged and the four of them were brought to the Headmistresses office. Once inside, Pansy and Vincent were both restrained in two separate chairs, while Draco and Blaise had their wands taken from them for the time being. "Now, Mr. Malfoy, please explain as to why you and Mr. Zabini were dangling Ms. Parkinson and Mr. Crabbe upside down." Draco nodded his head slowly, it happened so fast that he couldn't explain it. After the fourth try, Minerva gave up asking and told him to stand still and remember what happened. He obliged and felt her wand on his temple. Draco knew she was removing a copy of his memory for the pensieve that was she could see it herself. A deathly silence fell through the room as she watched what happened. Quietly, she sat down on the front of her desk. "Ms. Parkinson and Mr. Crabbe, I have no choice but to expel you from Hogwarts and to inform the Minister so he can take further precautions and follow the regulations." Blaise reached out and put his hand on Draco's shoulder in attempt to comfort him. "As for you, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini, I advise you both keep your necks down and stay out of trouble. This school isn't as safe as it once was. You both have witnessed that today." She stood up and walked over to a portrait, telling her that the Minister was on his way and would be there in a moment. Minerva conjured two chairs for the boys and several others for herself, the Minister, and the Aurors that were assigned to him.

Kingsley entered the Headmistress's office followed by four of his best Aurors. He found a seat near Minerva and waited until everyone was seated before speaking. "Minerva, what is the trouble to which I was summoned?" his voice sounded worn and stressed. "Minister Shacklebolt, Ms. Parkinson and Mr. Crabbe have intentions of using Unforgiveable Curses on fellow students. Mr. Crabbe was about to follow through with his intention when both Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini stepped in and prevented them from doing so." Kingsley acknowledged her statement. Looking at each student, Kingsley inquired, "Is this true?" "Yes, Minister, it is." Draco and Blaise answered at the same time, while Pansy and Vincent refused to look at anyone. "Is there proof other than words, Minerva?" the inquiry came from one of the Aurors. Minerva stood up and went to the pensieve; Kingsley followed and witnessed it himself. "Well, Minerva, please put this memory into a vial and I will have my Aurors take these two into custody," he gestured at the two bound students. "They will be sentenced to Azkaban. Is there anything else I can help you with, Minerva?" "No, Minister, thank you though." With that, Kingsley and the Aurors left with Pansy and Vincent in tow. "Boys, you are dismissed. Please be wary of who you are near." The boys left in silence. Just before they reached the door, Minerva called out to Draco, "Mr. Malfoy, I advise you and Ms. Granger spend tomorrow evening with Aberforth instead of the ball." "I am sorry, Professor, but that we cannot do. We have planned this ball and plan on being there. No matter what. You know Granger would never agree to that." Minerva smiled softly and the boys continued their way out, parting when they got to the stairs that lead to the Heads' tower.

Back in the safety of their tower, Draco saw Hermione sitting on the floor in front of the fire. "Draco? Are you okay?" He sat beside her and held her. "I am, but Pansy and Vincent are being expelled and sent to Azkaban for attempting to kill me." Hermione held Draco tight as he continued. "Mia, she told me that tomorrow night this school will be filled with Death Eaters. McGonagall is thinking it would be better if we left the school and visited Aberforth, Albus's brother until the school was safe again. I thought about it and decided that I wanted to stay. I figured after everything we have been through, we needed to get this over with." Hermione nodded, he felt bad that his friends were in Azkaban, but he remembered that Blaise stepped up and helped him. "Why did Blaise help you? Isn't he one of them?" Draco laughed a little, "No, his father is, but his mother refuses to partake in any of it. He chose to not take the mark and just be there for me. But Mia, I need to know, did I catch you disarming Pans with wandless?" He knew she did, but wanted her to tell him. He saw her blushing, "Yes." He kissed her cheek. "I am proud of you. You weren't caught, were you?" worry in his voice. "Other than Snape, no one noticed, my wand was by my side right after."

They sat there acknowledging the fire's embers before he stood up. "Let's keep trying. See if we can't get you to learn more spells, Granger." She looked up at him and jumped to her feet. Going to their places, they were going to duel, not to harm, but to defend. For hours, they kept at it. She finally could retrieve her own wand if she was disarmed, could cast a shield and use the power she had to bind someone for at least two minutes. He was proud of her. Casting _tempus_ and Draco saw it was almost midnight. They needed to sleep to be fully prepared for what could come at the ball.

Draco had fallen asleep beside her. He needed to be near her at night to sleep well. The morning was uneventful. No one even acknowledged them. The castle was eerily silent. Hermione went to eat lunch, while Draco stayed back. He was reading a few passages out of his mother's book about wandless magic when Minerva walked in. "Is Ms. Granger here? We have to speak." "No, Professor, she is at lunch. Do you want me to get her?" "No, Mr. Malfoy, I can wait." The patience Minerva showed at times scared Draco. Luckily, Hermione walked through the portrait right after he looked back down at his book and Minerva sat down. "Ms. Granger, we need to discuss your use of wandless magic last night. Severus has told me everything." Hermione found a seat by Draco and Minerva. "As you know, wandless is illegal. I know you have been learning it in self-defense and Mr. Malfoy was teaching you. I dare ask to what extent you know wandless magic." Draco nodded at her, Hermione looked frantic. "Professor, I can do simple healing spells, cast a shield, retrieve my wand if disarmed, and cast basic defensive spells and hexes. I do not plan on using wandless magic other than to cast a shield and retrieve my wand unless in grave danger." Minerva seemed pleased. "Ms. Granger, you are a strong witch. It is against my duties to say this, but continue to learn. Keep it within the Room of Requirement and this tower. Do not utilize it on a student unless provoked and are disarmed. Same goes for you, Mr. Malfoy." The students smiled at each other. "Understood professor." Minerva patted both students on their shoulders and left.

Hermione hugged Draco before getting ready. After her bath, he blushed as she giggled on her way to her chambers wrapped in just a towel. He went to his room and found the costume they decided on wearing. His robes matched hers. They were black with some deep greens accenting his robes, like his vest was deep green, his shirt was silver. He had learned a spell when he was young that he used to turn one of his white shirts into a silver one. His ring was freshly polished and he placed it on his finger before exiting to wait for Hermione in the common room.

He noticed her door opening and saw her step out. His jaw dropped, "M-Mi-Mia, you look incredible. People would mistake you for Lady Black easily." He reached out his hand for her and noticed she was blushing. Her hair was curled perfectly and pulled back in a simple onyx heart clip with a large emerald stone set in the center, sparing a few strands to wrap around her cheek bones. Lady Black's dress was beautifully intricate. The bodice was a lower square cut off the shoulders that showed her form better. The deep green palette with the black lace covering the front of the corset piece with puffy deep green caplets off the shoulders. Her black skirting was puffy like a ball gown with a single layer of deep green tulle like fabric covering the black. It was perfect on her. Black pearls with an emerald heart were adorned perfectly in the center of her chest, accenting her dress just right. The ring Draco had given her was on her finger, he felt like she finally was his completely. The tiara that Lady Black wore was placed on her head in the exact spot Lady Black would have worn it. Her handbag matched and he knew she probably enchanted it with an enlarging spell to fit whatever she needed in it, like her wand. She took his hand; a soft smile filled her face to match the blush that refused to leave, "You look amazing as well, Draco." With that, they left for the ball.

Severus waited for the two students as they stepped into the doors of the Great Hall. They were early to help protect them. "Ms. Granger. Mr. Malfoy. If you would accompany me to the Headmistress in the kitchens, she has a plan for both of you to follow." They nodded, stepped closer to each other; he started to feel overly protective, and followed Severus to the kitchens where they were met by Minerva. "Ah! There you two are!" Her voice seemed impatient. "Well, when you decide to tell the school about your relationship, you need to inform either myself or Severus. Ms. Granger, I think it is wise to inform the students that you are in fact pureblood. You are wearing your bloodline's dress. There is only one of those. No one has been able to copy it. There will be no reporters, no one from outside this castle shall be here, and not even Rita Skeeter in her beetle form can pass the wards anymore." Draco watched as Hermione's eyes dropped to the floor. Fear was on her face as he saw her thinking. He knew why she was afraid of telling everyone about her parents, especially the ones that were still alive. But, she was the last of the immediate royal bloodline. "Alright, I will." Her voice was small and weak, but Draco wrapped his arms around her. "Mia, it will be fine. We are going to protect you." Severus and Minerva both were nodding their heads. A small smile formed on her beautiful face. "That's settled, now, let's finish the preparations and sit you both away from the school, I shall state that it is required for the Heads to sit together from now on." A silent agreement filled the room as all four of them entered the Great Hall and set up the rest of the decorations and a table was transfigured for the two of them.

Another hour later and the hall started to fill. Hermione and Draco stood in the shadows until they needed to be introduced. He looked intently around and noticed that Gregory Goyle and the rest of the group that didn't get expelled weren't there, but Blaise was. Minerva stood in front of the hall on the stage and nodded towards them. They went to the doors and waited for her introduction. "Welcome students, as you all know, this is our Halloween Ball. You are aware that Ms. Parkinson of Slytherin and Mr. Crabbe of Slytherin were both expelled and have been put into Azkaban due to attempting to attack a student with an Unforgiveable Curse. We have no toleration of such behavior." The students started whispering until Minerva's voice sounded again. "Tonight, any one that so much as lifts a finger to attack a professor or student shall find themselves expelled and in the custody of the Ministry. Now, without further ado, please join me in welcoming your Head Boy and Head Girl. Please, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, take the dance floor." Heads turned to the doors as they slowly walked to the dance floor. They could hear whispers about their costumes, about how they must have killed someone since the costumes were one of a kind. Ignoring everyone, they stood in the middle of the dance floor. "Starting this year, not only will the Head Boy and Head Girl need to begin the balls, but they will be required to sit at a table alone. Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, if you would please begin this ball with the traditional waltz." Minerva stepped down and the music started. Draco offered Hermione his hand and she took it with her opposing hand, while her other arm rested on his shoulder and his hand around her waist. They began to waltz. Minerva and Severus stepped in half way through, followed by the Prefects and the rest of the school.

The dance was half-way through and no one had attacked them, so they decided it was time to inform the school of who they were. Minerva gave them a nod as they relayed their message through Severus. After the song finished, Minerva took the stage again. "Ms. Granger, please come to the stage, as well as Mr. Malfoy." They walked to the stage, everyone falling silent as they watched. "I believe you both have a few words to say tonight?" Hermione nodded and stepped to the front of the stage. "Yes, thank you, Professor. As everyone in this room understands, I am a muggle-born. This, in fact, is false. I have only found out a little over a month ago. My real parents were Lucinda Black nee Gaunt and Regulus Black. Both of them were in hiding and I was given up to muggles as an infant. Neither of them were dead when the world believed them to be. They died a little over a month ago when they met with each other. This makes me Lady Black's only current heir as Sirius Black is also dead. I am in fact a pureblood. This leads Draco Malfoy to his speech." She stepped back slightly, allowing Draco to step in front of her. He wanted to commend her bravery; he knew it was hard on her. "Yes, I do. As many of you have speculated, Hermione Granger nee Black, and I are in fact dating. Before people fly off their rocker, I did not charm her nor did she charm me. I will protect her. Those of you whom have hurt her, I warn you to not do so again. Those whom haven't, I suggest not trying." He took her by her hand, pulling her to his side before turning and kissing her gently on the lips. An uproar formed immediately after. Minerva noticed that Gregory Goyle had entered the Great Hall and was standing in front of the crowd.

Her heard a spell being cast from the crowd of students and witnessed Hermione put up a shield without her wand. The students fell silent once they witnessed this. Minerva and Severus were rushing to grab Gregory before he could cast another spell. Severus got him and pulled him out of the hall as the Head students got off the stage.

Draco pulled Hermione to the ground as he dropped when he heard the sound of Blaise's father sending a series of spells at them. Both pulled out their wands and put up a shield as they tried to figure out how many Death Eaters were in the hall. Blaise was the next to send a spell, except it was aimed at his own father. "Father, how dare you?! How dare you attack my best friend?" Blaise was able to keep up with his father, deflecting and casting spells. Several other Death Eaters flooded the Great Hall. Most of the students started running. Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Hermione, Draco, and most of the professors stayed and engaged in the battle in front of them. Blaise kept his father occupied until Draco was able to send a binding spell towards him and Hermione disarmed him without her wand. Harry and Ginny took on another Death Eater, whom looked like he was just beginning the lifestyle. He was easily taken down and bound. Minerva had taken down another, with Severus playing his part and attacking another professor. Hermione spun around and disarmed Severus. The last of the Death Eaters were bound and the Minister was sent for.

The ball was over with the attack on the Head students. Blaise walked over to Draco and Hermione and congratulated them. The smile he displayed was genuine and Hermione felt like she had at least one other person she could trust now. Harry and Ginny looked at Hermione with disgust but neither mentioned it. They nodded at her and walked away. Hermione ran after them to talk. Draco turned and thanked his friend before stepping away to speak to Minerva before watching Hermione and her friends talk. They seemed to be faring better and he was happy about that. She needed her friends back; he knew she was miserable without them. He then realized that he would have to be civil towards Ginny and Harry, which wasn't something he was fond of. But for her, he would do just about anything. She looked back at him when her friends left with a small smile. He walked up to her and took her hand, leaving for their tower.


	8. There is a First Time for Everything

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading my story! I will post again on Saturday! I will be posting at least twice a week until after the holidays have ended. I am working on a whole new Dramione story as well and hope to get up the first few chapters before Christmas! For those of you, whom are American, I wish you a Happy Thanksgiving this Thursday! Remember to spend time with your family! Leave me a review and tell me what you think so far! Oh and at the end of this chapter there will be a spoiler for those of you who can't wait until Saturday to figure out what happens next.**

**-NLB**

******Opps, forgot to give credit to animefan192 for suggesting a lighter, happier chapter instead of another heavy one. :) Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: **_** There is a First Time for Everything**_

It had been two weeks since the Halloween Ball. Blaise had gotten closer to Draco and he was appreciative of it. They spent hours together when Hermione was with her friends, which Draco was happy for. He knew she missed them being there. She had come back from a meeting with Minerva and Harry with a look of panic, he wanted to know what was wrong, but she wouldn't tell him. All he knew was that she would be leaving Friday night and be back Sunday night and that Harry would be with her. He spent that afternoon complaining to Blaise about it.

Blaise kept trying to tell him to calm down. He knew Hermione wouldn't cheat on him, but he felt like she was keeping something important away from him, like she didn't trust him. He had walked in on her casting a glamour charm several times and figured that whatever she was doing, it was too dangerous to look like her. That only caused his stress level to increase, she was doing something dangerous. He tried to stay calm and started to indulge in reading some of his favorite books. One of them was a first edition book about the true tales of Merlin. His mother gave it to him when he was ten. It was her book, and her father's before her.

And that was how she found him, reading his book. He hadn't heard her enter their tower as he finished the page and went to turn it; he felt her hand on his. It startled him a little, but he looked up at her and smiled. He closed his book and set it down. Realizing it was early, he wanted to know why she was there. Not because he didn't want her there, but because it was unusual and he thought something was wrong. "Hermione, why are you here so early? Aren't you usually in the library?" He noticed his inquisition sounded wrong as her face expressed that it hurt her. "Well, yes, I am usually in the library, but I am ahead in all our classes, so I decided to see you instead. Well, I will be going since you are reading." She turned and went towards her chambers. He grasped her hand and turned her sharply into his chest. "Don't go" his voice low and needy. His arms wrapped around her, he wanted her to stay. He didn't give her a chance to speak, his lips found hers and they fell back into his chair with her straddling him.

Draco deepened the kiss and began nipping and sucking on her bottom lip, producing soft moans from her. He felt her melting into him and wrapped her hands into his hair and gently tugged on it. His groans were loud and he hoped she wouldn't tease him this time. This time, he needed her. He wouldn't let her go. She loosened one hand from his hair and began to unbutton his shirt. _'She is staying this time. She never starts undressing me… I need to go slow; I don't want to scare her…_' Draco's hands deftly unbuttoned her shirt as his lips began to trail kisses from her lips to her neck, causing her to squirm on his lap. His hardness grew and he was anticipating the moment he could take her. The unjust movements were causing both of them to moan. He pulled her shirt off and his tongue was tracing her cleavage as she finished taking off his shirt. Her scent was starting to drive him mad. He wrapped his arms around her arse and picked her up, eliciting a soft squeal from her. Draco took her up to his room and sat her on his bed. Her arms wrapped around his back tightly as she pulled him in to snog her again. Their lips met in hunger and need. Draco took out his wand and summoned her bra and skirt off before putting his wand on the nightstand beside his bed. Her hands met his waist as she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Leaving them both in just their knickers. He leaned her back on the bed, scooting her up to his pillows and laid over her, his hardness pressing into her stomach.

His lips ran down her neck to her cleavage, where his tongue took over. It ran in circles around her nipples and down her navel to her white knickers. Her moans grew louder and her chest rose and fell faster as he hooked a finger underneath the rim of her knickers and slowly slid them down. The sounds of her moans could, alone, cause him to lose himself. He ran his lips up one of her thighs and his other hand down the other. Sharp breaths were taken in each time his touch changed, eliciting a grin of satisfaction from him. His mouth found her lips and his tongue parted them as he slowly ran it up and down her slit, careful to not touch her sensitive clit. He wanted to make her wait. He heard her panting as he slid one finger into her wet opening and flattened his tongue against her clit. His movements were slow as he worked in a second finger and pumped them in and out of her. Her breaths were speeding up and her moans were increasing in volume. He felt her body preparing for an orgasm and with one final flick of her clit with his tongue, she screamed his name and fell limp as her orgasm washed over her. Her walls tightening around his fingers as a warm liquid surrounded them. He left his fingers until her walls stopped throbbing around them. His fingers left her warmth and entered his mouth as he enjoyed the taste of his accomplishment.

Draco slid up beside her and held her close to him as he traced his fingers on her stomach. It felt familiar to him; like she was the one he needed his whole life. She pulled him on top of her and nibbled at his neck, causing him to grind himself against her. "Draco," her voice was husky and seductive, "I am ready, if you are." He didn't say anything, but he knew his eyes did. He had waited for this moment and his hardness pushed against her opening, slowly entering her. "Mia, I know you are a virgin. It might hurt, but I will go slowly and if you need me to, I will stop." "Alright…" He slid in further, her walls trying to accommodate the large intruder. She was tighter than anyone else he had ever had. He felt his hardness hit against something blocking its path that caused a sharp breath for her. Knowing he needed to break through it, he waited until she took a deep breath and held it as he pulled back out and thrust in, ripping the skin that blocked them from their pleasure. He held himself in her as she began to get accustomed with the intruder. He felt her slowly rocking her hips against him and pulled him down to her lips, roughly snogging him.

Draco kept a painfully slow pace until her moans grew between their snogs. She pulled her lips away, "Faster, Draco." He increased the pace gently, not wanting to hurt her. Her walls started to tighten gently as he heard her, "Draco, I am going to cum." His lips formed into a smile as he let out another moan and sped up further. Both of them screamed out the other's name as they felt themselves fall into a powerful orgasm and Draco into her arms. Once they caught their breaths, Draco pulled out and laid beside Hermione, holding her closer to him. "You were amazing, Mia." He meant it as her lips caressed his cheek gently before she nuzzled into his neck. "You were, too." They fell asleep like that.

Friday had come and Hermione was stressing out about the weekend. She finished her homework, had spent several more hours with Draco and promised him when she returned they could reintroduce themselves to his bed. He still had wanted to know what was happening with her, but didn't push it. Minerva had called Harry, Ginny, Draco, and Hermione into her office before lunch to inform them that Severus was able to dodge Azkaban, but had his magic limited for the time being. Severus would be returning after his hearing Saturday. He was relieved that his godfather would be back at Hogwarts soon, but he still felt like Hermione couldn't trust him. Last class finally finished and he made his way to the Great Hall for dinner with Hermione before she packed and left.

Dinner was quiet, Draco insisted on knowing where she was going and why it would take her possibly all weekend, but she wouldn't tell him. All she told him was that she would be with Harry and that the Order would be around as well. She tried reassuring him that she would be safe and return to him, He let it go as she stood up and went to their tower to get the last of her stuff packed. He looked at Blaise who shrugged and both watched her go. He knew better than to push her to talk to him, especially since he didn't want to fight with her just before she left for the weekend to do something apparently dangerous. After he finished, he went back to their tower, hoping she would be there. He entered and found her gone, he sat on his chair and pulled his book back out and began to read it. Hours later, he fell asleep on the chair, dreaming that Hermione was beside him and that they were in the time of Merlin.

* * *

**A/N SPOILERS! SCROLL DOWN IF YOU WANT A GLIMPSE OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Draco was sitting in the Great Hall looking at his fellow Slytherins all staring at the Gryffindor table. He looked over and noticed that Ginny was hexing Ron and that a howler was being owled in to him. Before realizing it, he started laughing and the rest of Slytherin followed suit. Ginny turned her wand and pointed it at Draco with a warning glare that shut him up, but he pulled out his own wand as soon as he noticed Ron's out and pointed at both him and Ginny. _'Sunday night can't be here soon enough...'_

END OF SPOILERS!

**Thanks again everyone! Hope you liked the chapter!**

**-NLB**


	9. The Locket

**Chapter Nine: **_**The Locket**_

Draco woke early Saturday morning. He had hoped last night was a dream and that Hermione didn't leave him to go do something dangerous. Looking around, he realized that she had and he was upset. Knowing he couldn't protect her, but that he needed to be there for her when she got back, he grabbed his wand and cleaned himself up before breakfast. Draco was sitting in the Great Hall looking at his fellow Slytherins all staring at the Gryffindor table. He looked over and noticed that Ginny was hexing Ron and that a howler was being owled in to him. Before realizing it, he started laughing and the rest of Slytherin followed suit. Ginny turned her wand and pointed it at Draco with a warning glare that shut him up, but he pulled out his own wand as soon as he noticed Ron's out and pointed at both him and Ginny. 'Sunday night can't be here soon enough...'

Ron put his wand back down as Ginny turned around to face him. The howler started to open itself, "RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU HURT HERMIONE?! SHE HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT GOOD TO YOU, EVEN WHEN YOU WERE WITH THAT SLAG, LAVENDER! I DON'T CARE THAT SHE IS DATING A MALFOY, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO HARM HER! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED AND YOUR FATHER HAS AGREED THAT IF YOU DECIDED TO DO SOMETHING TO HARM HER OR MALFOY AGAIN, WE WILL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME AND BREAK YOUR WAND! Draco, dear, if you are listening, I am sorry for my son's behavior. He was not raised this way. Hermione, sweetie, we send our love and understand if you hex Ronald into oblivion. Harry and Ginny, protect Hermione." The whole school was looking at Ron, most of them trying to not laugh, some failing, others looking frightened as Ron stood up to storm out of the hall. Draco waited to leave, he was no longer hungry. Molly had apologized to him, after everything he has said and done, she apologized to him. _'Father was wrong… They aren't traitors, they are good people, well, most of them anyways...'_

Blaise and Ginny walked with Draco out to the Quidditch pitch, they knew all three of them needed to be distracted. As they approached the pitch, they heard someone behind the bleachers. Looking at each other, they pulled their wands out and walked over silently, not wanting to be detected. Ginny held her hand out for everyone to stop once the voices were clear. "We need to get rid of Draco and Hermione," the first voice said. "Yes, but it is harder than we thought. The traitor and the Death Eater, they are inseparable and well protected," a voice sounding eerily similar to Ron spoke with disgust. "Hermione won't be back until tomorrow night, and Draco is perfect prey while she is gone. He doesn't know what to do with himself." Draco was becoming furious, if it weren't for Ginny holding her hand up in front of him, he would have gone in and hexed them. "We need to show Hermione that the Death Eater will let her die if given the choice. Hermione has betrayed the Gryffindors and needs to be taught a lesson." Draco couldn't stand it anymore, he ran off to the castle and up to his tower. Hermione needed to come back and stay near him where he can protect her.

His mind wouldn't relax as he sat in front of the fire worrying about her. Should he tell Minerva what he heard in the Pitch? No, that wouldn't do any good. He couldn't identify both voices. He needed to make sure he was ready to help Hermione the moment she walked into the castle. She didn't know what was happening and would need him to protect her. A small smile filled his face as he fell asleep.

Hours later, he woke up startled. He had a dream that Hermione was at Severus's hearing and that she looked like his mother. A part of him knew that Severus could connect with him at any time, but he would have never guessed that Hermione would protect him. It seemed real, but if that was the case, she could have told him. _'There was something else she had to do, yeah, that's it, something else.'_ He didn't want to think she couldn't trust him over something as small as protecting Severus. The fire was dying, so Draco added a few logs before straightening himself out and going to find Blaise. They needed to talk and dinner would be ready soon.

Blaise was in the library trying to finish an essay that Severus gave him for speaking out. Draco walked in and found him there, almost done. "Blaise, what do you think those students are going to do to Hermione and me?" Draco asked with worry in his voice. "Man, I don't know, after you ran off they stopped talking and walked away in the opposite direction." Blaise shrugged, he knew Draco was panicking, even if he didn't look it. "Alright, er, do you think tomorrow you can help me protect Hermione when she comes back?" Blaise nodded at the request and told Draco that he needed to finish the essay. Draco left and ran into Minerva on his way into the Great Hall.

"Headmistress, I am sorry." Draco stated humbly. Minerva nodded, "Mr. Malfoy, do be more careful next time. Can I see you in my office after dinner please? We need to discuss a situation that was brought to my attention this afternoon." Draco was confused, but he agreed and went to dinner. Without Hermione there, he felt lost and angry. He entered the hall and looked around, no one other than Ginny to sit near. Sulking towards the Slytherin table, Ginny called for him to sit with her. Draco obliged, just to see what it was that Ginny truly wanted. He sat beside her and Ron walked in, pointing his wand at Draco. "Ferret, you do not belong at this table!" Ginny and Draco laughed, infuriating Ron further. "Ron, I invited Draco, shut up and sit down before I owl Mum," Ginny growled at Ron, who stormed off to sit near Lavender at the opposite end of the table. Draco muttered his thanks before filling his plate.

"Why did you want me to sit here?" he asked her as they sat in an uncomfortable silence. "You need a friend right now and Hermione would kill me if I let you do something stupid." It made sense, but there was still something that she wasn't saying and Draco wanted to know what. "McGonagall has asked me to her office after dinner," he blurted out quietly. "Me, too. She mentioned talking about why Harry and Hermione left." Both of them stayed silent after that. As dinner finished, both students made their way to the Headmistress's office.

Ginny entered first and knocked on the door. Both doors opened and the two students entered. They found two seats waiting in front of a small round table with another on the other side. Sitting down, a teapot and three cups came out with milk and sugar, both students made their tea and waited for Minerva. As they sipped their tea, Minerva walked through the doors and smiled as she sat down in front of them. "As both of you may know, Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter are away on business. Neither of you know what business, that is why I am going to explain it to you," Minerva's voice was warm, but stern. Neither student thought of interrupting as she continued. She explained everything to them and Draco realized that she left Ron out of the mission. The three of them never went out on something that big unless they were all accounted for, or Albus was with one of them.

His curiosity got the better of him as he realized he was speaking, "Headmistress, I have one question," before letting Minerva respond, he finished his inquiry. "What about Weasley? Surely, he had a reason to not accompany them." He noticed Minerva look at Ginny with a little bit of pain in her eyes. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley did not accompany them due to his recent behaviors. He is a liability and can destroy everything the Order has worked for. Severus's freedom is important right now, as is the locket. Unfortunately, Mr. Weasley has placed himself in a spot where he cannot be trusted to protect his friends." Ginny looked down as she realized that even their Headmistress was looking lowly on her brother. Draco saw that and reached out for her arm, patting it a few times before withdrawing his hand.

They sat for a bitter moment in silence before the floo erupted and Harry's head popped out. Minerva stood and went to the fireplace, "Yes, Mr. Potter? Is everything done and safe?" Harry looked at her and Draco saw grief in his eyes. "Professor, Hermione and I were wondering if we can come back tonight. It has been a hard day for her. Severus is free again and should be arriving there soon, but while on the run, we had entered the Grangers' home and emptied it. We believe the Aurors would destroy everything searching for us. Hermione has a trunk with everything in it, can she bring it with her back?" Harry was rushing and Draco heard the panic in his voice. Minerva contemplated the questions. "Mr. Potter, I will have the wards removed for five minutes at half past seven. You both can use Kreacher to apparate in and have Kreacher immediately apparate out. Yes, bring the trunk, it will be safer here. Once you enter the grounds, you will both need to meet me in my office immediately. We must speak before I allow you to reenter the castle." Harry smiled and agreed to everything before the floo network closed again. Minerva turned to both students, "Do not tell anyone of this, and of their return. At quarter till eight, you both can meet Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter outside of the statue and accompany them back to their dormitories. As for you, Mr. Malfoy, I do believe that it has come to my attention that this afternoon you hexed Mr. Weasley in the Quidditch Pitch?" her voice accusing.

Ginny spoke up before Draco could say anything, "Professor, Draco was with both Blaise and myself. We were down there to fly and get our minds off of Harry and Hermione. When we got close, we heard voices coming from the bleachers. Yes, all three of us had our wands out, but none of us used them. We listened and heard two students speaking of hurting Hermione and Draco tomorrow. Before they could tell us what the plans were, as we were eavesdropping, Draco stormed off to his tower. The students left in the opposite direction and we didn't get to figure out who it was. Blaise went to the library and I went to the common room. One of the voices sounded like Ron, and he did walk in not even three minutes after me. I do not know the other voice though." Ginny clenched her fists as she recollected the situation, Draco could see she was furious that Ron made such an accusation. Minerva looked at Draco, "Is this true?" Draco felt ashamed, he should have cast a few hexes at the two students and wished he did. "Yes, Headmistress, at least until I walked off. I am not sure if Blaise went straight to the library, but I found him there after I napped. As for Weasley, I would believe her when she says she went to her common room," he tried to maintain his anger. "Thank you. That will be all then. I will take care of Mr. Weasley." The students stood up and walked out with their heads held a little higher. Draco was happy that Hermione would be returning soon.

True to his word, Draco met Ginny in front of the statue just before quarter till eight. They waited in silence until the statue moved and both Harry and Hermione stepped out. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and hugged her tightly. He let her go and all four of them began to walk back to their dormitories. As they turned to the changing staircases, Ron bumped into Ginny and both Harry and he pulled out their wands.

Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and stepped backwards as the two young men stood to protect her. Draco saw Hermione wave her hand beside her and Ron's wand flew out of his hand. "HERMIONE GRANGER! HOW DARE YOU DISARM YOUR BEST FRIEND!?" Ron's screams woke up the few portraits that decided to sleep.

"My _BEST FRIEND_?! You must be even more moronic than Goyle to think that after what you did that I am still your best friend!"

"YOU ARE UNDER A SPELL! FERRET PUT YOU UNDER A SPELL AND IS USING YOU!"

"No, you git, I am not! _DRACO_ has been sending me letters for years; I am not under any spell!"

"Hermione, calm down, you are starting to levitate things…" Draco spoke gently to her as he noticed her wandless magic was beginning to get out of control. While everyone was focused on Hermione for a moment, Ron picked up his wand and cast the Cruciatus Curse on Draco. He felt like his blood was boiling, pins and needles were being stabbed into him by the thousands at a time, his mind was frantically trying to calm down. The pain was surreal as he heard Ginny mutter the counter curse and Hermione held him. He lost consciousness as his last thought of Hermione played into his head, their first kiss.

* * *

A/N I understand that there have been quite a few grammatical mistakes in here and some story confusion, but it has been fixed. It was fixed a while ago, but I didn't know how to update the chapters after they were posted. I just learned thanks to a friend of mine, and everything is set. For those who are asking about Lucinda being a child from an incestuous affair, yes technically she is. Though it clearly states that Lucinda was not an acceptable heir, which can be taken as she is not a he (male heirs are proper) and also as she was conceived by her own uncle. Incest is not my forte and I don't particularly write about it, but if you can read within the lines, you can see that it was forced, not willing.

Thanks.

If you guys don't particularly like this story, I will stop writing to this side and continue with the other half. I haven't had issues on other sites with this, but my main focus is on Hermione: Against All Odds, this is just a sight into Draco's side.


	10. Author's Note

**A/N: Draco does not have a chapter. No matter how I tried to write it, there was only a paragraph since both sides have to remain at the same place in the story. Sorry. Next chapter Draco wakes up, and things aren't the same for him. Keep reading and I do hope you have enjoyed the story, so far!  
-NLB**


	11. Unwelcomed Interruptions and Surprises

Hello everyone! Draco finally awakens!  
-NLB

**Chapter Eleven: **_**Unwelcomed Interruptions and Surprises**_

Draco had been in and out of consciousness for days. He didn't know what was happening to him. Last thing he remembered was Ron casting the Cruciatus Curse on him and then he felt pain. Pain that was indescribable and saw Hermione's tears. He couldn't open his eyes, but he felt Hermione sitting beside him again. She hadn't left his side other than using the loo and that day she went to capture Ron. When she got back, he heard everything between Harry, Minerva and Hermione. He knew Hermione did cast the spells. It was in her voice. He never felt more proud of her than he did when she became as cunning as him to protect him. He fell back into his unconscious state soon after he was given a potion. Right before he did so, he heard Poppy declaring that something else was wrong, that was why he felt so much pain. Hermione, once again, was protecting him.

He finally started coming to consciousness again as he felt more pain shooting through his body. Barely able to open his eyes, he saw his father and Ron standing over him casting spell after spell. Draco whimpered and began to cry out from the pain. He heard Severus and Hermione enter, witnessed Hermione cast strong wandless magic, and felt her hold him before he lost his consciousness, yet again. All he wanted to do was tell her he would be fine and hold her.

Draco began to gain consciousness, once again, as he felt Hermione sit by him and heard people in his room. He heard her saying some spell and started to feel the pain in his body slowly ease up each time she said the spell. It wasn't long before he heard Poppy declare he would be able to be fully awake in a few hours. Once everyone left, he felt Hermione slide into the bed beside him and hold him close. Falling asleep with her, he was able to smile. Draco knew he needed to thank her when he woke up.

It had been several hours and he finally was able to wake up and sit up a little. He turned to face Hermione and kissed her cheek before pulling her into him. She seemed to smile as he wrapped his arm around her and let her sleep. Now, it was his turn to care for her. It was his turn to protect her. With a smile on his face, he took his wand and sent his patronus for Poppy, Minerva, Severus, and Blaise. They needed to know he was awake. He still didn't know how long it had been, but he was finally awake.

**A/N: Sorry Draco's is a bit short, but he did just finally wake up, and I owed you guys at least something. Next chapter will enlighten Draco as to what happened and… Aurors will be in there, too.  
-NLB**


	12. Hopes of a Better Tomorrow and Aurors

Hello my amazing fans! Friday I am able to start having a beta editor! I was hoping one of my loyal readers would like to be my beta! If you would like to become my beta, please PM me! On Saturday, I will have the next chapter ready to be beta read and hopefully posted by Sunday! I hope you are still enjoying my story and thank you for staying loyal! R & R please!  
-NLB

**Chapter Twelve: **_**Hopes of a Better Tomorrow and Aurors**_

Draco had recovered over the next month and the Winter Solstice Feast was fast approaching. Hermione had been working on her school work and he figured it was her trying to avoid telling him what happened while he was unconscious. He knew she was stressing out over it, but they were becoming distant from each other. He overheard Harry and Ginny mention it once to her, but he decided she would tell him when it was time. Besides, he had his own things to worry about. Between Severus requesting his presence constantly and his own work, he was fairly busy. Relieved that today was Friday, he finished the last of his work and went to the hospital wing to see Severus. Severus had been requesting his presence in unusual places lately.

He stood in the hospital wing talking with Severus about Hermione and how she was refusing to peak to Draco. Severus thought the safest place to speak of it was the hospital wing, since Hermione almost never entered without one of her friends hurt. Severus was wrong as they watched Hermione enter and not so much as even taken notice to Severus and Draco standing there. She had been avoiding even Severus, refusing to answer questions in class and not speaking to anyone except Harry. Everyone knew she was hiding something from Draco and it had to do with Severus, but no one wanted to say it out loud. Draco even knew, but once again, he kept quiet. Hermione kept her head down as she walked by both men, ignoring them as both of them tried to ask her why she was there. She continued walking towards Poppy's office. Draco began to worry. After she closed the door, he looked at Severus as he watched the older man pull out his wand to listen in. It hurt more than enough that she refused to kiss him most days, and slept alone most nights, as it was, but this was too much for him. She didn't tell him she was sick. He listened in until he realized that they were coming out.

Once at the first bed they reached, Hermione sat down on the bed as Poppy pulled the curtains and cast _Muffliato _and _Silencio_ to prevent anyone from hearing what was going on and to prevent Hermione from worrying about Severus and Draco standing close by. Severus tried a few spells that usually broke through the silencing wards, but failed. Draco sat down on the bed nearest Hermione's and began to wonder what was so wrong that she couldn't tell him. Severus spoke up, "Draco, I think she is going to tell you what is wrong. Be patient and understanding. She has been through a lot and even though I don't like Gryffindors, she kept quiet to protect you. I am going to leave, but if she wants to speak to you, hold your tongue and hear her out." The professor didn't wait for a response; he turned and walked away with his cloak floating behind him. Draco now began to panic. Something was very wrong and he could sense it.

Poppy stepped out to get Draco, pulling the man with her as she reentered the confinement she created. Waving her wand, Poppy created a bind on Draco to the end of the bed so he couldn't run away. Standing next to Hermione's shoulders, she placed her hand down on the bed, encouraging the young woman to speak. Draco sat there stunned that Poppy went through such lengths to make him stay and listen. He was going to do so anyways. The man loved Hermione and knew deep down that she thought she was protecting him.

Refusing to look at the man she loved, he felt his heart fall. He watched her as she spoke, "Draco, I am sorry. I have avoided you for the past month, when I should have been there. I know you don't know what happened to you while you were unconscious, I am sorry that I couldn't find the courage to explain it to you. Please, I just want to tell you everything, so before you say anything, let me tell you it all." She sighed and looked up at Draco, who just nodded for her to continue. He remembered what Severus told him and refused to speak.

"You know what happened to you before you went unconscious, that Ron cast the Cruciatus Curse on you. I held you and stayed by your side until I found out that Ron was hiding in the Forbidden Forest. I hadn't eaten anything, so Harry went with me to find Ron and find me some food. We overheard Madam Pomfrey, Professor Snape, and Headmistress McGonagall talking about you and what had happened." He saw as she looked at Poppy with a sincere apology for eavesdropping before beginning to speak again. "Once we heard, Harry and I ran to the forest edge before concealing ourselves and silencing our feet. We caught them, I cast a few spells while Harry went to find the professors and I ran when I heard them coming back. I still don't know how they were able to take the spells off of Ron and Pansy. Only I know the counter curses. Things quieted down, but you weren't getting any better. Professor Snape made a potion that was supposed to help you, but it caused something else to manifest. You were cursed with a spell that has only ever been used once before you, on Remus Lupin. It was created and used by your father. It is called _Mors Manifestum_, which means 'Clearly Death'. There is no known counter curse to it, but it causes the person that is cursed to slowly die. Dark magic can speed up the manifesting time, which it did with you. Professor Snape, Harry, Ginny, and I worked all night to find a counter curse. I created one and after testing it on Professor Snape, we decided it worked and was safe to use on you. We gathered everyone that needed to be there, and I cast the counter curse several times. You were cleared of the spell. Now, I have more news…" Taking a deep breath "I am pregnant and may lose the baby tonight. I just found out, and I am scared. I need to stay here tonight."

Draco looked stunned. He knew his usual poker face was forgotten and his expression seemed numb and deadly. He was trying to process everything. Understanding why she felt she was protecting him, he still couldn't help the rage he felt as she told him about the baby and her lack of caring for herself. Finally, Draco took a deep breath, "Hermione, thank you for telling me what happened. As for the baby, you stupid girl! How dare you not take care of yourself? I don't care if I died; you need to take care of yourself! I love you, that will never change, but you can be so stupid." He started to cry and reached for her hand. Reluctantly, she gave him her hand as Poppy took the binding off. Draco got up and sat beside her, pulling her close to him. He forgave her in his embrace and reminded himself that she was all that mattered. They could have other children, so he could calm down. He reminded himself of what was important, trying to save the child, helping Hermione regain her health, and trying to rebuild their relationship.

They had spent the night in the hospital wing, and the next morning, they were told they could leave. Hermione had made it through the night and no signs of a miscarriage were found that morning. Poppy gave her several potions and told them to come back every morning before breakfast for more potions to protect the baby. They agreed and left. He felt that something was off as they left. The two made their way back to the tower before she turned to speak, "Draco, today I am leaving Hogwarts and going to the Ministry. You can come with, but Harry, Ginny, and Severus will be there as well. We need to speak to some Aurors about what happened while you were unconscious." Draco took her other hand and pulled her close, "I am coming with you. You aren't to go through this without me, especially since you are pregnant." He wanted to protect her and his baby. She pushed away, "Let's get ready to go," her voice quiet. Both went to their respective chambers and got ready for the inquisition they knew that was coming.

Draco was almost done as he heard the floo and Hermione's door shut. He put on his robes and grabbed his wand as he left. Casting a quick protection spell on his chamber, he sat down on the chair near Hermione; the couch was full with her friends and her. The silence was deafening. Harry spoke up first, "Hermione, are you okay?" She only nodded, and he knew she was scared of telling them she was pregnant. They had to face the Aurors right now and that was more than enough to worry about. Severus walked into the tower and stood in front of the fireplace. He said an incantation that none of the students understood before turning to them. "We need to leave now," he said as he took the floo powder and held it for Harry, "Ministry of Magic. Auror Level Two." Harry stepped into the fireplace and threw down the floo, repeating Severus. Ginny followed then Hermione and Draco together, with Severus behind them.

Once they entered the Auror Level Two, they were surrounded by twenty or so Aurors. Each held out their wand, and each had a spell on the tip of their tongue. Hermione held out her hand, "We don't want trouble. We are here to speak to Timmons and Shacklebolt about the incident at Hogwarts last month." The Aurors began to lower their wands. After almost every Auror, apart from four, had their wands lowered, Timmons stepped through and led them into his office. As they turned their backs, the four Aurors with their wands still drawn cast the Cruciatus Curse on Severus, Harry, Ginny and Timmons. Their aim was off, they weren't supposed to hit Timmons or Harry, and those were aimed at Hermione and Draco, respectively. Draco knew Hermione waved her hand beside her as the four dropped to the ground in pain. He felt her magic reach a magnitude that surpassed his own. She had cast her version of the Cruciatus Curse on them, like the one she told him about. The Aurors lifted the curses off the guests and Timmons, but couldn't figure out the counter curse to Hermione's spell. He laughed inwardly at their stupidity.

She stepped back towards the Aurors, "Why did you just attack us? You do know that attacking those that are innocent is against the law. I can presume you are, also, the ones that began the attack on Professor Snape, Narcissa Malfoy and Fenrir Greyback at Snape's hearing, even after he was cleared of charges?" The Aurors around her seemed on edge, no one knew about that, yet this young woman did. Draco was really astonished that she knew what happened after the hearing. He only heard it from Severus; his mother told him nothing of it. They hid it from the papers and from the Minister himself. Hermione smiled in satisfaction as the four Aurors under her curse nodded and screamed silently. "You saw them agree to it. Find out why. I know Kingsley will not be pleased when he finds out that these four attacked us and were the cause of a commotion this department hid from him. When we get out of the inquiry, I want answers." Turning on her heel, she took Draco's arm and helped her friends stand up before walking into Timmons office. He was a bit frightened by her courage, but knew he was on the right side of it. Luckily, those Aurors couldn't cast a powerful Cruciatus Curse. The victims of the curse all made it out in good condition. All that was left was a tingling pain, which was easing as they walked. Timmons had someone from the Department of Mysteries check them to make sure nothing was wrong. With the witch clearing their health, Timmons summoned Kingsley to begin the inquiry. Kingsley came in and the inquiry began.

After three long hours, Kingsley and Timmons believed they had all the information they needed along with several memories from Hermione and Severus. Timmons left the room, leaving Kingsley there to ask one last question. Looking out the transfigured window, Kingsley's voice became grave, "Hermione, I need to know if you practice wandless magic. We need to fill out the proper information and you need to be registered as a wandless. If you do not wish to be registered, you cannot ever use wandless again." Hermione looked at Draco, he knew she was torn. She didn't want to lie to Kingsley, but she also knew that being registered meant that they would watch her closely and Voldemort would know. Her only real weapon was about to be pulled from her. Draco gave her a small smile and nodded. He knew her telling the truth and demanding it to stay quiet was their best option. Hermione's voice was weak as she began, "Yes, I am a wandless. I will not register and will not go about my life not using wandless magic when I need it. I do not make it a habit of using wandless magic, I prefer my wand. I try to only use it to regain my wand or to protect myself until I can get to my wand. My magic is one of our best chances at defeating Voldemort. Do you think having me register would be wise? After Voldemort is dead, for good, I will think about registering. You are part of the Order. You know we need every bit of help we can get." Hermione stood up, Draco immediately followed along with Severus, he refused to let her go anywhere without him, and turned to leave, "If that is all, I need to check in on the Aurors. They are retrieving some pretty important information about Professor Snape's trial." She opened the door and walked out without another word.

Everyone followed her to the next room over, where the four Aurors were being questioned. Kingsley looked on in shock as he saw them being interrogated. Hermione opened the door with Severus and Harry directly behind her, Draco and Ginny right behind them. She stepped in and spoke to the Auror that seemed to be in control, "Well, I am not waiting all day, what have you learned?" The Auror looked frightened of her, he understood that, he was a little scared of Hermione right now, and immediately began to speak, "After the curse finally wore off, we found out that they work for Voldemort and have been given orders to kill anyone that denies his reign. Severus being cleared of all charges, along with Narcissa Malfoy and Fenrir Greyback supporting him, put them on the top of the list. These four had cast a spell that looked like it came from Severus and his support, which is why every Auror went after them. We do, however, wish to know how you knew about the incident." Hermione didn't answer, instead turning to Kingsley behind him, "They attacked us when we entered today, and you just heard about Severus's hearing. Here is my memory if the incident today. It should be enough for you. We need to be going; I expect you will do something about this?" Kingsley nodded and took out his last vial, labeled it Auror Attack, and let the group leave without answering the Auror.

They reentered the floo and found themselves back in the tower. Harry and Ginny hugged Hermione before leaving through the portrait. Severus muttered another incantation towards the fireplace and nodded at Hermione and Draco before flooing back to his office. Hermione looked at Draco and sat down on the couch. He sat beside her and pulled her close. His mind was spinning. Things were piling up and he needed to sort them out. She lied down on him a while longer, she started to fall asleep. As soon as Draco moved, she woke up and stood up. She began to walk towards the portrait, "Draco, I need to eat". He noticed he was hungry as well. Deciding he needed to stay near her, he stood up and followed her as they both made their way to the Great Hall. Once they finished eating, they walked back to their tower and she took her potions. The Winter Solstice was only two days away. They needed to finish planning the feast and events. He needed to sort everything he learned out and realized he wanted to do right by Hermione and their baby. Things were looking up, hopefully for a long time.


	13. Winter Solstice

Hello, I would like to apologize for only posting once last week. This week will have both this post and one other. With Christmas next week, I will post one chapter and a Christmas one-shot. The story I have been doing research for will begin to have chapters posted after the new year. This story has a lot more to it, I am only at the middle of their story. I do hope you enjoy this chapter and as always, R&R please!  
Your beloved author,  
NLB

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: **_**Winter Solstice**_

The next morning, both Hermione and Draco decided that they needed to see Minerva about the feast. Something was wrong. Hermione went over the details with him again before they fell asleep and found that there were new students added to the list of guests. She was sure no new students had been enrolled in Hogwarts since September and it began to make him wonder if the Death Eaters were infiltrating Hogwarts again. On their way to the Headmistresses office, they found Harry and Blaise talking in one of the forgotten corridors. Both stopping to listen around the corner, they heard small amounts of the conversation. It was about them. He heard Blaise tell Harry that the Dark Lord was looking for his Hermione, the one that turned Draco to join the Order. Harry, _'Saint Potter'_, tried to make Blaise see that it was a good thing that Draco was turning to be on their side. Never had Blaise told what side he was on, but people believed Voldemort's because he was with Draco all the time. Slowly, Hermione began to pull him away when she heard Blaise tell Harry that Draco did the right thing by turning, but his mother would pay for it with her life, possibly. Draco stood dead still and enraged. He wanted to turn and kill Blaise for speaking such insolent remarks. Though, he stayed, there might be truth to it, forcing Hermione to grab is wrist and dig her nails in to get him to move. It made him move, but not without a sharp pain and blood, not that he would inform Hermione of such things.

Finally, they reached the statue of a phoenix and gave the password to enter. As they reached the top of the stairs, he pulled Hermione to a stop. Severus's voice was quiet, but still heard, "You can't be serious, Cissy is going to die tomorrow. We need to rescue her or Draco turning to the Order will be for naught, Minerva." The students stood still and listened to Minerva, "Severus, we have four members going in tonight to take her. We sent her an owl from Mr. Malfoy telling her that he wanted to see her in Hogsmeade tonight. If she does not come, we cannot protect her. Mr. Malfoy has more important things to worry about right now, like his child and Ms. Granger." _'So, there was truth in Blaise's remark. I will kill my father and the Dark Lord if they hurt her.'_ If it weren't for Hermione holding him, he would surely go find his mother. She walked up to the door and knocked. Relieved that the conversation stopped and the door opened.

"Headmistress, is this a bad time?" Hermione asked, _'Hermione, what do you think? They were just talking about my mother dying… Of course it is a bad time...' _he found himself infuriated at her politeness_._ Minerva shook her head 'no' and motioned for them to sit down. She took Draco's hand and dragged him inside. "And pray tell me, what is the problem this morning?" Minerva inquired with a tone of annoyance. "Well, Professor, we were looking at the list of students that should be at the feast tomorrow and found several new names added this week. Names of students that are not in this school," Draco informed the Headmistress and Potions professor. Minerva went to her desk and pulled out a piece of parchment. After looking it over, "Yes, you are quite right. Only, they aren't students, they are lesser known Order members. We will have them here to help protect the school starting tomorrow morning. You two are not to tell any other students about this arrangement." Hermione and Draco stood simultaneously and nodded. "You have our word," Hermione chirped before they left, _'Damn her cheeriness. Won't she try to be more consoling of me?'_

The rest of the day went well, neither of them found trouble. Hermione took her last potion of the day after dinner and made her way to her chamber to finish her homework. As he finished his homework earlier, he was going to work on their speeches. It was nearly midnight when he finished the speeches for the feast and undressed for bed. He heard a soft sound in the common room and thought it best to investigate. Slowly, he opened his door and soon found Hermione lying on the rug near the fire. She was reading a letter that looked worn. Draco walked out and lay behind her, looking over her shoulder. He didn't get a chance to read it, as she began to put the letter back.

It was obvious that Hermione didn't notice him walk into the room and lay beside her. She reached for another letter when he placed his hand on her waist. Turning slightly, he saw her face in a new light. Her features were outlined in shadows that caused his body to harden in anticipation. Those very same features created a new arousal, one that he would fantasize about for ages from now on. He leant down and kissed her lips in a chaste manner to tease her before taking the letter from her hand and reading it aloud. Clearing his throat, he read, "Granger, I don't think you know this, but last night I had a splendid dream of you. We were in our Seventh Year and you finally let me be yours. I know I would never be worthy of you, but I do love you". Hermione laughed at him, the letter read no such thing; it was a simple letter that told her he was thinking about her. He remembered when he sent it, it was right after Christmas break two years ago. Draco had missed her and started having dreams of their future. Though, as he thought about it, he realized she probably knew the letters by heart. She did memorize everything she read, and this letter was worn enough to lead his suspicions to truth. Her hand found his cheek and gently caressed it. His face melted into her hand. They stayed like that until he felt a small shiver go down his body. His body tensed and he could feel an insufferable amount of pain going through him. It was as if he was under the Cruciatus Curse, only it wasn't as strong. It wasn't his pain. It was his mother's. He knew about their bond. Their bond being illegal to create, but for those very few that are born with this bond, it couldn't be removed. Something was wrong.

He wasn't aware of anything going on around him. Draco knew that their bond, since he was born with it, could allow him to see through her eyes if she was conscious, but only if in pain. He tried to see through her eyes, but came up short. She was either unconscious or dead. His mind couldn't believe the latter, and he would feel it if she died. A large part of him would be gone as well. Finally, he could feel someone easing her pain and realized his own body was easing. Sleep fell upon him shortly after. His last thought was that he hoped Hermione would help him return to her. It was now her job to protect him; he knew that if she didn't, he could lose himself with his mother. It was what happens if you do not return to yourself after the bond calls you.

Hermione kissed him and he started to wake. It was morning and Poppy was there. Draco sat up a little and pulled Hermione into a tight hug, he felt her shoulder become damp. He was crying and didn't know how to stop the tears, let alone explain to her what had happened. Poppy cleared her throat and gave Hermione her vials for the day before touching Draco's shoulder. He pulled away and buried himself deeper into Hermione's shoulder. She was his only protection. "Mr. Malfoy, the Headmistress has cleared you and Ms. Granger to go to St. Mungo's where your mother is for an hour this afternoon. You will be excused from your last class of the day to do so. You will need a password to get by the Order. Ms. Granger, you do know the password, correct?" He felt Hermione gave a small nod and hold him closer to her. "Very good, now, I must be on my way, but I expect you both to eat something before classes begin. Breakfast will be in forty minutes." With that said the older woman stood up and walked out of the portrait. Hermione pushed him away just enough to see his face. She took his face in her hand and wiped the tears, "Let's shower, eat and get on with our day. Take your quill and I will take mine. We can talk in class. I know you need to talk to me about your mother." Kissing her lips gently, he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. A smile filled his face as he experienced her kisses for the first time in over a month. Their hunger for the other was evident. Finally, pulling away from the kiss, Hermione stood up and offered her hand to him. He took her hand and followed her to the bathroom. With both undressed, Hermione turned on the shower. Waiting until it was warm, she stepped in, pulling Draco in with her, not that he complained. Draco had missed her body with his. He pinned her against the wall and kissed her forcefully. She replied with a soft whimper causing him to harden completely against her hip. Hermione gave him a gentle push before placing a soft kiss on the cheek with the promise of later happenings, "After the feast tonight, we can spend it together like we want to now. But we need to get dressed and be on time for class." He nodded, she was right after all, and they finished their shower in silence.

After breakfast, Draco waited for her outside of the Great Hall to walk her to their first class of the day. First class was Ancient Runes. Draco was lost and wrote with his special quill. He noticed she was looking down, reading his parchment. _'She is probably at least several chapters ahead. I will talk to her later about the class'_ he thought as reread his note to her.

Hermione,  
I know my mother is in grave danger. She was almost killed last night; I can still feel her pain. When we leave later, I need you to not let go of my hand. I may forget who I am if you do. I felt lost and dead until you kissed me this morning. I don't know what happened to her, I just know something did. I love you and thank you for coming later.  
D

It made him smile to see Hermione take out her own quill and write back.

_Draco Malfoy,  
What gives you the idea that I wouldn't go with you? I will stay by your side and constantly remind you that I am there. I know about the connection between you and your mother. I love you, but you need to focus. We were just told we would be having an exam later this week about this.  
Hermione_

Draco smiled at her and began to take his proper notes for the class. The rest of the morning flew by as they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. Draco sat with Hermione and both ate rather quickly. Harry and Ginny just watched as their best friend and worst enemy shared a comfortable silence. Both knew something was bothering Hermione, but neither wanted to push her into telling them. Last time they did, it didn't end well. He knew they would be patient. Anyone could see that they knew if she wanted to talk, she would. As Hermione and Draco finished eating, Hermione said 'bye to her friends and left with Draco in tow.

Both had taken a portkey into St. Mungo's and immediately found a group of the Order waiting for them. Remus stepped to the front, "Where, Hermione, did you learn the truth about Sirius Black?" Hermione looked up at the man, "In the Shrieking Shack, third year. Harry disarmed Professor Snape to hear the truth delivered by you and Sirius himself." Pleased with her answer, Remus encompassed her in a hug, much to Draco's chagrin, and began to lead the students to Narcissa's chambers. Draco squeezed Hermione's hand tight as they approached the door with five of the Order standing outside of it. The men saw Remus and demanded to know who the true secret keeper for the Potters was. Remus told them it was Peter Pettigrew and the Order members stepped aside. Remus, Hermione, and Draco walked through the door to find six more of the Order guarding his mother. Draco went to his mother and held her hand. They sat in silence for an hour. He was screaming on the inside and pledged his vengeance to the person or persons that were responsible for her pain. As the healer came in to check on Narcissa, Draco asked her what happened. The healer explained that she was lucky to have survived the Cruciatus Curse of the extent it was cast. _'That explains the pain I felt and still feel. I can feel the curses cast on her.' _Remus looked at Hermione and Draco, tapping his wrist. He knew it was time to go. They needed to be back at Hogwarts for the feast. Hermione bid the Order goodbye and took Draco to the portkey. Grabbing the portkey, they were transported back to their tower with two hours before they needed to get ready.

Hermione and Draco sat and did their homework in silence. Once it was time to get ready, Hermione went to her chambers and he went to his. He found his formal black robes, a white shirt he decided to magically color silver, and his ice blue cufflinks. Getting dressed, he thought about their speeches and put them into his pocket, followed by his wand. Draco double checked himself in the mirror before exiting to the common room to wait for Hermione. When she finally came out, she was in a knee length light blue dress with a sweetheart neckline, silver open toe, and a platinum jewelry set with ice blue stones throughout. Simple, but elegant. Her hair into a soft bun with gentle curls flowing down the sides, no make-up as she was beautiful without the stuff. He knew the beaded bag she was carrying had been enlarged with an enlarging spell to hold her wand and potions. After imprinting the beauty in front of him to memory, he held out his hand for her to take.

She took his hand and they began to walk to the Great Hall to ensure the feast was ready. On their way, they spotted the first new 'student' and gave small nods before continuing. They entered the closed doors to the Great Hall they were astonished to see the room turned into a winter wonderland. There was magical snow falling from the ceiling that looked like a gentle, snowy sky. The floor had a blanket of snow that seemed to maintain its height. The tables were covered in a magical ice cover, and the benches were turned into chairs of a similar image. The trees by the walls were covered in snow as they walked by and found the table the two of them were to sit at. Everything looked right for the feast. The tables had silver place settings with pinecone and holly centerpieces. Candles still floated in the air above the tables. Hermione and Draco made their ways back to the doors of the Great Hall where they were expected to welcome everyone individually. Opening the doors, they met Harry and Ginny at the front of the line.

Two by two, the couple welcomed in students and staff alike. Draco could hear the gasps and glee from people behind her as they saw the wonderland before them. The end of the line came and Blaise was there. He smiled at both students and walked in. Draco and Hermione closed the doors and sealed them. Everyone was there. Hermione took Draco's hand as he escorted her down the aisle to their table beneath the Head table. Sitting down, they listened as Minerva gave her speech; several professors enlightened the students about the muggle and magical tales of the Solstice. Once it was their turn to give their speeches, Draco handed a piece of parchment to Hermione to read. She stood up with him and began to read the speech he prepared for her.

"Welcome everyone. Thank you for coming. We appreciate the…. You know what? I won't read from this parchment. It is sweet and well written, but I think you need to hear what I have to say." The hall laughed a little, typical Hermione, nothing was perfect unless she did it. He should have known. "Today is the Winter Solstice, also known as the Yule. Thank you for coming and celebrating with this traditional feast. As many of you know, Draco and I have been together for a while. Less of you know that Voldemort is growing stronger and has been hunting me down. This year will be the year we defeat him. He is weak, but his army grows. I want everyone to know that as of a week ago, I found out I am pregnant." Gasps filled the hall and she could hear snickers coming from her own table and the Slytherin table. "I know, perfect Hermione getting pregnant. Pretty funny. Only thing though, it isn't funny. I will be fighting in a war with a child in my stomach, while most of you are enjoying some exploding snaps. Unfortunately, the time to choose sides is near. While we remember the Yule, remember why we celebrate it. Remember that a new year is about to begin and with it, a new beginning can be created." Applause filled the air as she sat down and allowed Draco to speak.

"Well, I can't beat that, but I can add to it. I have changed sides, as most of you are aware. If I can switch sides, you can, too." He glared at the Slytherin table. "I am happy that Hermione is having my child, and I warn you this once, do not harm her. I happen to know a few people in this hall that would be glad to rid you of your life if you do." This time he looked directly at Harry and Ginny, whom both smiled back. "That being said, yes, the time to choose is near. Don't let your past dictate your future. And don't let your parents tell you to follow something you don't believe. Have a great feast!" He abruptly sat back down and heard the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff tables cheer. His house table looked down at their plates; he was disappointed to be a Slytherin for the first time.

Minerva stood back up, "Well, that was rather interesting if I do say so. Nevertheless, there was a point and a darn good one. Enjoy the feast." With a small wave of her hands, food appeared on every table and students began to pile their plates. Hermione took her potion and they began to take ham, mashed potatoes, and a variety of vegetables onto their plates. His goblet filled with pumpkin juice as he looked at Hermione and smiled at her. She took his cheek in her hand and whispered, "I love you". The feast began with hopes of a happier season.


	14. Draco's Gift

**Chapter Fourteen: **_**Draco's Gift**_

The feast finished with a calm hush of voices. Minerva stood up and dismissed the hall to their respective dormitories. Harry, Ginny, and Blaise remained behind to speak to the two Head students. Hermione could tell something was wrong by looking at Harry. He was never able to hide his emotions from her. Taking Draco's hand, she waved their friends over. Once they were in front of the couple, she spoke, "Harry, what is wrong?" Harry looked away from her as Blaise nodded to Draco and spoke, "Mate, Harry and I found out that your father is out of prison and so is the Weasley boy. Neither of them is permitted within the wards, but they got through before. We know they are planning to re-enter soon. Just be careful. The Headmistress would be angered if she found out we told you," he whispered the last part as Minerva began to walk towards the five students. Hermione and Draco dismissed their friends and walked back to their tower, with a renewed watch for their backs.

Once in the tower, Draco went to his chambers and got undressed to pull on a pair of flannel pants for bed. He went back into the common room to meet with Hermione and think. His thoughts were lost in the fireplace as he felt Hermione sit between his legs on the floor. He wrapped his arms around her, she looked up into his eyes and gave him a feeble smile. Her eyes had a soft golden honey glow as he closed his eyes and placed his lips to her forehead causing her to relax completely in his embrace. His lips left her skin and he felt as she turned around onto her knees in front of him. Their lips met in a wild frenzy of passion and animalistic need. Finally breaking their snogging and he led her to his chambers, where he began to place his lips on her body and caressed it with his tongue. Without waiting, she waved her hand, causing their clothes to disappear from their bodies and took control of their need. Pushing him on the bed, she got on top and lowered herself onto him.

Several hours and several times later, they were finally fulfilled enough to sleep in each other's embrace. He was lying on his back as she wrapped her arm around his chest and snuggled in, her hand on his heart. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep and began to dream.

…."NO! Draco let's go! We can't save her!" Draco heard his best mate and Harry scream as he looked down on Hermione. She was lying down and covered in blood. He had a hand was wrapped around hers. "I can't just leave her." His voice was trembling with tears. He couldn't leave her if he wanted to. She was dying and their unborn child was lying beside her dead. Someone ripped it out of her womb, leaving them to die. 'Please Hermione, I love you.' He cried harder as he felt her pulse begin to stop.'….

Hermione woke screaming from the nightmare and began to grasp at Draco lying beside her. He woke from his own nightmare and held her close to him, "Mia, are you alright?" his voice was soft and concerned. Not trusting her voice, she nodded her head into his chest. He asked her what happened, but she made no notice of hearing him. Knowing what he was about to do could cause Hermione to not trust him anymore, he knew that it was better if he did use it… If he did use _Legilimency_ and he did. He saw her have the same nightmare as him, but from her side. He held her as she fell back asleep with tears falling from his eyes.

It was almost light out as he felt Hermione get up. He had gotten a few hours more of sleep after the nightmare, but was still wary of it. It was rare for two people to have the same dream like that, so it had to mean something. He got up and realized she was in the bath. Returning to his chambers, he got dressed and decided to write to his mother while waiting.

_Mother,  
I just want to thank you for that ring back at the end of my First Year. I finally found the person that will fit into our lives perfectly. Father has been released from Azkaban, so now I must protect what is mine. I do hope you are safe and remain so. I cannot say what my plans are, or what the news I wish to share, for fear that someone will intercept this letter, but I do wish once things are settled that we have tea and discuss important matters.  
Your ever loving son,  
Draco_

Draco heard washroom's door open and Hermione's chambers close. Calling for his owl, he sent the letter off before heading to the couch. He began to recall the night's events and became disheveled and distraught. Draco heard Hermione as she exited her chambers and placed a book down on the chair near them, feeling her as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her.

"Mia, I was thinking about your nightmare last night." He refused to look at her, but knew she was giving him her stern look of ignorance. "Before you say anything, yes, I did use _Legilimency_ to see what you saw. You should have told me. What if this isn't just a nightmare, but a prophecy?" He didn't want to believe it to be a prophecy, but he had the same dream. Though he wouldn't tell her he did, he knew it was vital to them and they needed to find safety soon. Instead of responding, she kissed his cheek and stood up. Summoning her beaded bag, she reminded him she needed to see Poppy and get her potions for the day before breakfast. Draco opted to remain behind, knowing he needed to create a plan for their safety since she wouldn't talk about it.

He spent the day in the library, looking at books about safe-houses and for information on protecting themselves. Hermione never came to the library to study anymore. She was always there for moments to get a book, but she studied in their tower, making today easier on him. Finding almost no information, he figured he needed to see Minerva about it and find a way to take their NEWT exams early and find safety.

After dinner, Draco decided was the time to speak with Minerva about his plan. Approaching the statue, he muttered the password and walked up the stairs to the Headmistress's office. He knocked on the doors and they swung open. "Mr. Malfoy, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Draco explained everything. He wanted both him and Hermione to take their NEWT exams before the semester started and for them to leave Hogwarts to find a safer place for their child. He finished his explanation when he heard Hermione enter. "Excuse me," he heard her voice and turned around, "Am I interrupting?" Shaking his head 'no', he looked back at the Headmistress, whom looked up from the parchment in front of her, Minerva gave Hermione a gentle smile, "Mr. Malfoy, here, was just proposing the most unusual idea I have heard come from him. He was asking if both of you could be allowed to take your NEWT exams before the start of the last semester and be allowed to leave Hogwarts." Hermione laughed. Draco was about to comment on that fact until she replied, "I see. I came here for the same thing, except only for myself as I wouldn't want to cause Draco any harm by leaving the safety of Hogwarts." Draco made a noise of discontent towards Hermione's selfish ways which went ignored by both women.

Minerva and the two students spoke for nearly half an hour about their situation and safety. Finally, she agreed with them that it would be for the best for the child and their safety with Lucius and Ron released from Azkaban. He asked if there was a safe-house that had not been found by Voldemort, to which Minerva replied, "There are four that we know of. Dumbledore's childhood home this is unplottable and concealed, only a select few know where it is and I am one of the two that are still alive that know its location. Then there is my home, I haven't lived there in decades, though, I do suspect the wards are just as strong as before. You need to have my blood on you or in you to enter. Third is Grimmauld Place, though that has been recently found out, but not yet penetrated. Last is the Order's safe-house in Scotland. Again, it is unplottable, but it is among muggles."

He began to wonder if one of the safe-houses would be better for her than on the run. As though reading his mind, Minerva continued, "If you are looking for safety, I suggest using mine. I can make it unplottable and remove traces of its existence. You will need two house-elves." Ignoring Hermione's obvious attempt to protest at the house-elves, she continued again, "One will be trained for child birthing and care-giving; the other will run your errands. Hermione, you need both of them so neither one of you is found. You can take your choice of house-elves from here so they can be protected as well." Hermione seemed to understand their situation as she calmed down. "Dobby and Winky, they are the ones I trust and I know are suited for the tasks at hand," her voice quiet. A wave of happiness filled him for a moment when he heard her say 'Dobby'. He missed his old house-elf and his play mate growing up. Minerva called for Dobby and Winky into the office to talk about new employment.

Draco took over the conversation of money and quarters for their sleep. Next on their list was to create a list for Dobby and Winky of things that needed to be bought before they went to Minerva's home. Two days after their NEWT exams, Minerva would take them to her house and leave them there. The plan was to put up apparition and disapparition wards, and to close the floo to all except the Headmistress's office. The two students would need to meet with her again on Christmas Eve to find out when their exams would be and if she was able to completely remove any traces of her home. Only she and Dumbledore knew its location over the years. No one ever went over and it was not a place of importance. After informing the Head students that they would need to remain students at Hogwarts for safety purposes, and would need to maintain their image by going to events and planning them, she allowed them to leave. As they exited, they heard Minerva call after them, "Tell no one of this. Not yet." With that, the couple continued their way to their tower.

Sitting in a reflective state for hours, neither spoke a word until they were both sleepy. Hermione stood up and excused herself to get ready for bed. He figured he should get ready as well. Entering his chambers, he removed all of his clothes and began getting into bed when he heard Hermione enter. She slid in beside him as he wrapped his arms around her tight. Neither said a word, neither needed to. Tonight they just needed to be near each other. Sleep fell quickly. He re-entered the nightmare, but soon found a gentle sleep.

Christmas Eve came and both students entered the Headmistress's tower as planned. Inside, they were met with Kingsley, Minerva, Severus, Poppy, and Percy. Sitting down in front of the desk, Hermione took Draco's hand in anticipation of their news. "Well Headmistress, we agree that it isn't safe for neither Mr. Malfoy nor Ms. Granger to remain at Hogwarts as residents. We can have their NEWT exams ready to be taken by no later than the third of January. Your semester begins shortly after and we do not want them here during that time. The Ministry has agreed to your terms and I have completely eliminated all traces of your house, along with traces of the other safe-houses we spoke of. Those were simple terms and we agreed that having Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger keep an image of being students here important. I, along with Percy and two of my most loyal Aurors, shall accompany you when you take them to your home. We shall establish a form of a muggle alarm system to help protect them. Only those in the Order will be able to help them out. We have enough to spare," Kingsley explained. Draco was focusing on everything being said and absorbing the information. He briefly caught the smile that Hermione gave him before her eyes darted elsewhere. Looking at their destination, he saw Percy gave them a look of disgust, but a warm and gentle smile to Hermione. Wanting to say something, he held his tongue for he was in front of important authorities. "With all due respect, Mr. Minister, but the students will need substantial amounts of money to continue preparing potions for Ms. Granger's unborn child and many other necessities. How do you suppose they access their Gringotts accounts?" Severus asked with a small sneer in his voice. "Professor Snape, I shall give them a week's worth of potions to help them begin, and I have several books on concocting the potions they may need along with several books about healing. I am having Madam Pince work on copying them so Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy can take them with them. Along with Madam Pince offering to find several books about caring for a child, a list of which will be given upon dismissal of the students," Poppy jumped in before Kingsley could respond. "As you are well aware, Dobby and Winky can both access their accounts as long as they have the key and a letter written in the owner's hand with a small portion of blood. I am certain that Gringotts will agree completely with the Ministry that the safety of this world is important and small matters such as locking accounts can be easily disputed between us. Their accounts will be open for use and not able to be frozen unless the Ministry authorizes it or there is a break-in," Kingsley assured Severus.

Once the meeting was over, Hermione and Draco made their way to the Gryffindor tower to inform Harry and Ginny of what was happening. Blaise was coming up from the dungeons as they approached the tower and they invited Blaise along to hear of their news. Hermione collected Harry and Ginny and the five students went into an abandoned classroom. Draco cast several spells to prevent anyone else from hearing and Hermione created a spell that caused the person to break the pact set in that room to undergo serious pain and tongue removal. Draco added in an obliviation spell to the pact. This protected them from anyone attempting to get into their minds or torture the information. Once everyone agreed to the terms, Hermione and Draco explained everything, from the safety of leaving, to their NEWT exams, to the safe-house, to communication, and lastly to the pregnancy. If anyone was shocked about the pregnancy, they didn't show it. After the pact was made, everyone parted. Blaise went back to the dungeons, Harry and Ginny went back to their tower, and Draco and Hermione went to theirs.

Draco immediately went into his chambers once they entered the tower. Grabbing the small box he kept in his trunk, he ran out and forcefully placed his lips on hers. He had planned to ask her on New Year's Eve in front of the school, but he couldn't wait any longer. Hermione made him happier than anyone else and she loved him despite what he had done to her and others in their past. She stopped in her tracks as he released her lips and got down on one knee, "Mia, I love you, please, be my wife." Hermione nodded and attempted to pull him up to snog him as he fiddled with the box. He couldn't believe he hadn't even shown her the ring and she was already saying 'yes'. Finally, he opened the box and inside sat a large six karat princess-cut emerald with a small one karat red heart diamond in the center of it with five smaller black diamonds on each side of the band on the goblin made ring. It was a goblin created silver. He smiled as she asked, "Where did you get this ring?" "It was my grandmother's. She gave it to my mother when Grandfather died. He was a Slytherin and she a Gryffindor, much like us. I thought it would be perfect as Mother had given it to me for my future bride at the end of our First Year. It was as if she knew I would be with you," he explained his happiness. Hermione allowed him to slide it onto her finger before forcing him to submit to her desires. Their lips met and their night ended with several sessions of love making and falling asleep in each other's arms.


	15. A Happy Christmas… Gone Wrong?

**Chapter Fifteen: **_**A Happy Christmas… Gone Wrong?**_

Christmas day, Draco woke from a sweet dream of him playing with his son to Hermione touching and kissing him. He groaned beneath her touch as he realized how much he wanted her. Releasing his lips, she gave him a smile and got up, "Draco, come on, I need to get my potions before breakfast! Besides, we have gifts under the Tannenbaum. Let's go." Throwing his shirt at him from the night before, she walked into her chambers and got ready for her day. He felt like screaming that she was a tease, but thought better of it. Knowing her hormones were wild in the morning, he didn't want to set her off, instead choosing to grumble and groan about being up so early and not spending time with her naked.

Draco had finally gotten up and began to dress when he heard her laughing at him. If he weren't so aroused, he would have found her laughing at his expense humiliating, but the sound of her voice only teased him further. Finally, he was about to put on the shirt he was thrown, not realizing he wore it the day before, until she tore it from his hands and reminded him that he wore it yesterday before entering his closet and taking out a Slytherin short-sleeve for him to wear. Pulling it over his head and taking her hand, pulling her into him. His lips met hers for a brief moment before she pushed him away gently and tore out into the common room. He followed as Hermione sat down near the Tannenbaum and unwrapped her gifts as Draco copied her. He had opened a gift from his mother. It was a letter telling him that the estates and money belonged to him. She had given up the chance to be the Lady of the family, instead handing the line to him. Lucius had lost the right to be the head of the Malfoy family when he was arrested, the first time. Looking at Hermione, he noticed a familiar small jewelry box that looked older than Merlin. He gasped at her gift, "Mia that has been in the Black family for centuries. Open it, if Mother gave it to you, it means she was sneaky and placed something else of value in it. I told her last night that I found the person for the ring, though, I think she already knew that by the gift sitting in your hands." He knew that for his mother to give her such a gift, she had to love her. Yet, his mother seemed to know that he and Hermione would be married one day and here they were getting married one day. There was no telling exactly how much she really knew. He saw Hermione blush at the knowledge before opening the box. Inside, there was a black diamond ring with the letter 'B' engraved in the silver band. He knew it was a Black family heirloom and placed it on her finger. He watched as she trusted his mother without question and took her hand, the one with her new ring, into his and he admired the heirloom, "It looks like the ring is perfect for you. Mother really does know your style."

Smiling, he watched as she pulled out the next gift. A book called '_House-wife Spells to Keep Your Husband Happy'._ She opened the cover and read the excerpt, flipped to another page and handed him the book. Draco read the excerpt, '_Granger, Since my moron of a mate, Draco has probably already asked you to marry him, and I know you would say 'yes', I think it is high time you learned the proper way to make a man happy. Page 4 will be his favorite spell. Yours truly, Blaise'_. Rolling his eyes, he flipped to page four and read the spell. It was an incantation that allowed a firewhiskey bottle to never deplete. Draco began to laugh at his friend. "Mia that is _his_ favorite spell. I would suggest you learn it for when he comes over in the future. Though I think I might have to fight for you love if you do." Draco burst into laughter as she took another gift and opened it. Even though Draco liked firewhiskey, he was never enough of a fan to enjoy the spell.

Focusing back on his own gifts, he saw one from Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley had given him one of her sweaters in green and grey. Laughing at him, Hermione held his hand before taking out another gift. He looked on as she finished opening her gifts. The Grangers sent her another jewelry box and necklace, and a computer. Minerva sent along two gifts, one from her and one from her real parents. The gift from Minerva was a set of books for house-keeping, protection, healing, and everyday living, and they were the most complete books on the market. Looking into her eyes, he saw Hermione hesitating at the gift from Regulus and Lucinda.

Draco knew that she was curious, but it would mean learning something she never wanted to know in the first place, he took her hand again, "Why aren't you opening the gift?" he inquired as Hermione just looked at it. "Draco, please, can you do it for me? It is from Regulus and Lucinda." His understood as he opened the gift for her. Inside it was a trunk; it had a few spells on it. Once the counter spells were completed, they opened the trunk together. Inside were albums, their wills, trinkets, heirlooms, paperwork for Gringotts accounts, and the three things from her infanthood that were from them, a locket, a blanket with 'B' written on it, and a letter. He watched as she took her time looking in before taking the blanket and the locket, she placed them into her lap. Something told him that she knew these objects and had missed them.

He observed her running her fingers over the envelope, before opening the letter and reading its contents. As she finished, he gave him the letter and cried gently to herself, but he could hear the sobs. He read,

_Hermione,_  
_If you are reading this, either the Grangers have told you of us, or we have passed and you have never met us. We are unsure of how much you know, so let us start with telling you that we love you. Our choice to let you go was not easy. With being a Death Eater that has betrayed the Dark Lord, I must pay for it with my life and am constantly running, and your mother, she has been hiding as well. We are working with Dumbledore to see each other, but even he cannot allow you to ever know us until the Dark Lord is dead. Your mother is brilliant and beautiful, if you are even half the woman she is when you grow up; I will be able to die happy. Inside of the trunk you have received in order to get this letter, you will find so much about us. We never let you out of our lives completely, we will always watch over you. Lucinda has decided to write a journal for you to get to know her and has requested I do the same. For you, my darling daughter, I will. Kreacher is calling for me, and I must begin to move again, it is not safe for me. We love you. Never forget that you have another set of parents that love you as much as we do. I know that if you have my temper and heart, you will push the Grangers from you once you find out your world was not always true to you. You may not be a muggle-born as you will grow up to believe, but don't forget that prejudices are what caused the Dark Lord to fight. Do not turn your back against all you have gone through._  
_Love always,_  
_Regulus and Lucinda_

At the bottom of the letter, Draco saw in a different handwriting,

_My dear daughter,_  
_Forgive the Grangers. From what little I have known of you so far, you have your father's temper. Forgive them. You are the most wonderful child and I know you will have a big heart and thirst for knowledge. Use it._  
_Lucinda_

He watched her walls crash as he looked into her honey eyes and gave her a gentle smile before holding her close, "Mia… We need to get your potions and eat. We can return later and finish this trunk. Or we can wait until we move into McGonagall's place." Hermione shook her head before taking the last gift and opened it. Inside held a small orb. Draco had gotten the orb for her. Seeing his mother owned the few that were left, she was the only one with access to any of the orbs, he tried to smile. He knew she recognized it by her eyes going slightly wide in anticipation; it had to be in one of the ancient magic books she read over and over again. It was an extremely rare orb that allowed its proper Master or Mistress to gain an unsurpassable amount of magical talent as long as it was within their house. The orb would take on its Master or Mistress by blood. Meaning that Hermione needed to use her blood to activate the orb. Taking his hand in hers, she thanked him before standing and he remembered he opened the gift from her before they woke up. It was a bracelet that he tried to hide with a concealing charm, he didn't want her to know he opened it without her. Hermione explained the bracelet was able to be concealed, but not easily. It was designed to call him when she needed him, create an instant apparition point wherever he was, and as a Protean Charm with the small locket that he could enlarge. She told him she had on its twin as they walked to the hospital wing. Hermione got her potions and began to drag Draco to the Great Hall. Breakfast would be over in half an hour and they needed to eat.

The hall was filled with Christmas decorations as the couple made their way to the Gryffindor table. People spoke of a New Year's Ball and Hermione decided that she would need a new dress. Draco asked if they should go to Hogsmeade later or if Harry, Ginny, and Blaise should go in their stead. She opted the second for their safety. Ginny and Harry took the seats directly across from Draco and Hermione. After the pleasantries of 'Happy Christmas' and 'morning, Hermione asked Ginny and Harry if they would get her a dress for the ball when they went to Hogsmeade that weekend. Ginny readily agreed and Harry asked what colors. After agreeing on silvers, blues, greens, and whites for the dress robes for Draco and gown for Hermione, the four finished eating and went their separate ways. Draco and Hermione needed to study, Harry and Ginny mentioned going to Hagrid's, to which Hermione asked for them to relay her apologies for not being able to attend. Draco had stayed quiet and observed Hermione and her friends through breakfast. He had been thinking about their NEWT exams and the move. Things weren't going to be easy this upcoming week, but inside, he knew it could be worse if they stayed.

In their tower, Hermione and Draco took out their school books and began to study. Around lunch, both decided they needed to eat and see if they could visit Minerva. Draco needed to confirm the Manor was officially his and Hermione had something to talk about. They opted to enjoy lunch in their common room before walking to the statue and muttering, "D.A." and entering. Upon entrance, he noticed that Minerva was speaking to the Minister about the Grangers and of the new safe-house. She knocked on the door, Minerva opened it and he guided Hermione in. "What can I do for you both?" Minerva asked her students. "Well, I have a legal matter I wish to address regarding the Manor," Draco began, directing his attention on Kingsley, "It is about a gift my Mother gave me." Kingsley seemed to understand as he nodded and both men walked to the doorway, allowing the women time to speak to one another. "Kingsley has my mother really given everything to me?" he asked in disbelief. Once Kingsley confirmed his thoughts, he figured he could get everything in order before allowing the Order to take over Malfoy Manor. They walked back to the women and heard the last of their conversation.

Minerva spoke, "Ms. Granger, both of the Grangers have been obliviated, but yes, they were in trouble. A Death Eater found the safe-house they were staying at and almost killed both of them. If it weren't for Remus taking his guard early, they would not be alive. The Ministry has officially announced that they would need their memories modified permanently. I am sorry, but they no longer have memory of you. To ensure you will be part of their will, the Ministry has set up an agreement that once they pass, you receive everything, as well as anything they sell the Ministry will buy and give to you." Hermione looked down, tears welling in her eyes. Draco held her hand and understood what she might be feeling. She no longer had parents that knew her. Thinking to his own mother, he knew how hard it would be to lose her. Once everyone was settled, Draco and Hermione made their way back to the tower to finish studying for the night.

As dinner came and passed, the two, again, opted for dinner in their tower. Studying came to an end late in the evening as both decided sleep was needed. Both students got ready for bed and met in Draco's chambers. Lying in each other's arms, they exchanged news and he ran his hand through her hair to calm her. Now, the question was what to do with the estates and everything the Malfoy family owned. She offered the idea of asking the Order to protect his mother and place her in Dumbledore's old house and selling the Manor to the Ministry. It would cause Voldemort to lose his lair and have to be out in the open. Draco thought it a good idea and decided to sleep on it. There was no rush. He had other affairs to settle in the meantime. Sleep fell upon the couple and Hermione found herself in a restful sleep.

The weekend came and went, uneventfully. Ginny found the perfect gown for Hermione, it was silver with icy blues and deep greens and Harry found Draco the matching robes. He was thankful her friends cared about her so much and they decided to invite all of their friends over for one last chance to be together before Hermione and Draco left. After that, it would have to wait until the war was over, only owls and the house-elves. They still had two days to spend in each other's companies and to make certain that both Hermione and Draco would pass their NEWT exams with an 'O' in every subject. Deciding that the firewhiskey was getting low, Hermione held out her wand and recited the incantation for Blaise on the permanent refilling spell. Once the glass began filling itself, Blaise looked at Hermione with eyes of love and thanked her profusely, causing everyone to laugh. A slight pang of jealousy hit him as he watched Blaise admiring her. The day wore on into the evening and as the five friends noted curfew, they bid farewells and went to their respective dormitories. Hermione bid Draco goodnight as he went into his chambers and began to pack. They had until Friday to finish preparing their belongings and finish the list for Dobby and Winky. The only things they needed past that were a few quills, some ink, parchment, and a few robes. He knew if he didn't start that Hermione would be upset.

Wednesday came quickly Hermione called Dobby to retrieve both of their trunks and to make certain to unpack them properly. Winky was to take Regulus's and Lucinda's trunk as well as any other belongings they would not need at Hogwarts. After Draco and Hermione got her potions and ate breakfast, both students went back to their tower and wrote the list for Dobby and Winky.

_Dobby,_  
_Here is the list of materials needed upon our arrival:_  
_We need the ingredients to brew every potion in the healing books as well as for the potions for the baby. Get at least twenty portions of each needed._  
_Books of pregnancy, birthing, and childcare. Madam Pince has those, please retrieve them._  
_We will need new sheets and blankets, as well as towels._  
_Both you and Winky shall need proper clothes and sleeping requirements, so be sure to buy accordingly._  
_Quills, parchment, ink._  
_Advanced magic books for anything you can think of._  
_Books about blood magic._  
_New cauldrons and potions lab equipment._  
_And food for at least a week._  
_Thank you Dobby._  
_H.G._

Once they finished the list and he read it and saw no need to change it, summoning Dobby again and let him leave with the list. It was just before lunch and both went to lunch, followed by a quiet walk with their friends around the lake after. As they found a spot near the lake to sit, they began to reminisce of their year, not just their school year, but of their whole year. None of them could believe that they would be sitting together a year ago, let alone Hermione and Draco being engaged and expecting. The sun threatened to set as the students entered the Great Hall. They sat joyfully together for dinner before going to their dormitories to get ready for the ball. The ball was only two hours away and the year was almost over.


End file.
